


The Half-Blood Princess

by FelixFelicisWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Squib, severus has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicisWriter/pseuds/FelixFelicisWriter
Summary: The Snape siblings loved each other to no end; they simply were in the habit of snapping first and apologizing later. AU story.  No siblings incest.





	1. The oath

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story in my FF.net account under the same profile name.

Livia Eileen Snape was sitting on her bed. Her little fingers curled around a timeworn ragdoll. Tears were starting to form in her deep black eyes. Her thin lips were quivering, threatening to cry anytime now. She could hear glasses breaking. Unfortunately, it wasn’t an uncommon sound at the Snapes. When a painful cry from her mother was heard, the infant hugged her doll close to her chest and shut her eyes, finally releasing some silent tears which fell down her pale cheeks.

“Liv! Here you are!” a boyish voice exclaimed relieved.

It belonged to Severus Tobias Snape. He had been looking for her since the moment Mr. and Mrs. Snape began their usual dispute which would likely turn into a violent madness of fisticuffs and kicks. The eight-year-old always dragged his sister upstairs in a poor attempt to pretend that nothing was wrong, even though the boy bet that the entire neighborhood could catch an earful of what was going on at their home. Severus hurried to Livia and sat next to her. The girl instantly threw away her ragdoll without caring where it landed and hugged him close. Her hold was incredibly strong for a four-year-old. She hid her hooked nose in his shoulder as a weep escaped her throat.

Severus was shocked. At first, he didn’t know how to react. Livia was acting so out of character in that moment… She was his annoying little sister who’d ask to make puzzles with him and to play hide and seek around the house. She always wore a bright and pure smile on her face that was able to light up the dark home they had to live in. So yes, feeling her thin arms binding his waist bitingly while she cried wasn’t a sight his brother was used to witnessing.

“Liv, what’s wrong?”

“Daddy’s mean,” she babbled without loosening her grip or looking at him. “I see other daddies in the park, and they ain’t like Daddy. Daddy’s mean. He never plays with us and he treats Mama badly.”

Severus gulped at her words. He had always got the impression that Livia was too young to fathom the toxic relationship their parents had. Truth be told, he didn’t fully understand it either. Yet, his sister seemed to distinguish that something was off in their broken home. And she was right. The boy hugged the girl closer as louder yells from their parents were heard.

“Father isn’t mean, Liv,” he murmured in her ear. He didn’t want his sister to lose the innocent smile she always wore. It was one of the few things that made his life better. If he had to lie to keep her cheerful spirit on, then he’d do just that.

Nevertheless, the kid shook her head and repeated, “He is. Mama’s crying.”

It was true, amongst the hustle of the broken glasses and the mad shrieks, it was clear to hear some sobs. Severus couldn’t stand the sound. He could do nothing but caress her back in an awkward yet reassuring motion.

“Why does this happen to us? Am I mean? You say I’m _annowing_ when I ask you to draw with me.”

The boy sighed and assured her while trying to articulate clearly the word she had mispronounced, “No, Liv. You can sometimes be _annoying_ , but you aren’t mean.”

He kept patting her hair gently, letting his fingers curl through her light brown locks, the same shade of their father, in contrast to the black hair he had inherited from their mother. They heard as Tobias hit his wife repeatedly, until she begged for him to stop.

Silence invaded the house, but it didn’t carry a peaceful atmosphere with it. It left their home shattered, ruined. Severus sighed, knowing that at least for some time, their parents wouldn’t fight anymore. The child pushed his sister away gently. She had some tears in her face, but the boy dried them quickly. While his thumbs were stroking her high cheekbones, he made a vow: he’d do anything to protect his little sis. She was still weeping from time to time, but since quietness took over their home, her cries had started to dwindle.

“One day we’ll get out of here, Liv. We’ll receive our Hogwarts’s letters and go far away to learn magic! You’ll see! We’ll be safe there and we’ll learn how to brew potions and cast spells and even fly on a broomstick!”

The four-year-old let out a high-pitched giggle and wondered with sparkling eyes, “Magic? Like Mama?”

Her expression had turned from sadness to enthusiasm in a fraction of a second, and a soft chuckle escaped Severus’s throat.

“Yes. Like her. I will become a Potions Master, I am sure of it.”

Livia wrinkled her nose in disgust and pouted, “ _Poshions_? They make fumes! And they are yucky!”

Severus shook her head. After all, he couldn’t expect that his sister would understand that potions went beyond making fumes and yucky things, as she put it.

“Sev! Come and draw with me!”

At her lively expression, he just couldn’t say no to her, especially after the break-down she had had upon their parents’ brawl. He found himself taking out some papers and a few thick crayons that needed to be sharpened to actually paint. After sharpening all the colors, they lay on the floor and let their hands move freely to sketch different pictures. Severus was so absorbed that he was slightly biting his tongue, whose tip was poking out a side of his mouth. He really wasn’t paying attention to Livia’s endless rambling. She usually prattled on and on about nonsense things while they drew. An hour later, the eight-year-old made the last retouch and smiled proudly at his creation. He had painted a castle. There was a boy dressed in a uniform flying on a broomstick and next to him, there was a little girl in the same clothes, also flying a broom. When Livia saw it, she burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“Sev! What’s that?” she inquired with a light-hearted giggle as she pointed to his drawing.

Severus felt the heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment. His little sister was making fun of his drawing skills. How very humiliating.

“It’s Hogwarts. And we are flying on broomsticks,” he retorted indignantly.

The lass took the paper from his hands brusquely and inspected it attentively for a few seconds. She pointed at their flying figures and mumbled, “I need to teach you how to draw! The _broomticks_ look like flowers!”

“They are called _broomSticks_ , and they don’t look like flowers! I worked hard on them!” he complained with a scowl, feeling indignant.

Livia simply stuck out her tongue at him, mocking him further. Severus was losing his patience. He was about to snap at the kid when something caught his eye: Livia’s drawing. It was easy to tell that it represented Severus working on some potions. She had exaggerated the fumes, which were invading the paper with endless messy multicolored spirals. The table, where the cauldron was placed on, appeared to be flying as she had forgotten to actually color the floor. She had tried to draw Severus poking his tongue out in concentration the same way he had been doing before. His hands were way bigger than they should be and they looked like simple circles with some lines to simulate the fingers. His hooked nose was overly large for the face she had drawn and his eyes were two tiny black points. Surely, proportions weren’t her thing, but Severus couldn’t blame her. He didn’t even mind it. The simple fact that she had taken the time to draw him moved him. The frustration he had felt earlier trailed off in a matter of seconds and was replaced by a warm and fuzzy feeling.

Yes, Livia Eileen Snape could be annoying to no end. She was by his side 24/7. The child imitated him all day long. She even mimicked his intonation, his words and his gestures. Livia had already mastered raising an eyebrow and pulling a sneer on her face in the same fashion Severus did, and he was sure that she only did that to taunt him. If he said to his mother that he was going to the park, his sister followed him.  If he decided to read, she took a book and, despite not understanding a single word, she kept turning pages at the same pace of her brother. If he offered to lend a hand to Eileen and sweep the floor, Livia rushed to get the broom to sweep it herself in a poor attempt to help, even though the object was way too heavy for her and she really didn’t clean well. If possible, Severus got the impression that she spread the rubbish even more around the house. He had to sweep deeper after her, and that irritated him desperately. At heart, he knew that his sister adored him and looked up to him. And it was at times like these, as when Severus saw askance her drawing of him, that he understood that he wouldn’t have it any other way. Severus loved her, as incredibly unimaginably infuriating as she could be.


	2. Lily

Severus Tobias Snape was nine when he met Lily Evans, a girl who lived nearby and who would become his first and only friend. He had never believed in luck or destiny, but Severus knew that if it hadn't been for his little sister, he would have never befriended such a special girl. A girl with sparkling emerald eyes and smile that could make anyone melt.

Last night, Livia had spilled the milk at dinner. It had been an accident and Eileen had immediately risen to clean up the mess. However, Tobias had not been pleased with the incident, and now, little Livia was punished. She couldn't leave their hellish house for a whole month. The girl had burst into tears right then, claiming that it wasn't fair and that she was sorry she had spilled the milk. Tobias was drunk though, and he had no control over what he was doing. He just knew that her cries were piercing his ears and that he had to find a way to shut her up. Hitting her had been the best solution to his inebriated mind. His arm began to rise, ready to smack his daughter. Severus saw that and tried to shove the child away, but Eileen had seen that one coming faster. She threw herself in front of little Livia to protect her from the blow, and she was the one who received the blow instead.

"Stop it, Tobias! She's just a child!" she begged.

"You are MY wife, Eileen. You will do as I say!"

"No! Not when you hurt my children!"

"They need to learn, Eileen! I do not see you disciplining them!"

Severus felt mad. He hated that his father drank so much. He hated that his mother had to endure this. He was about to intervene and make everything worse when Mrs. Snape glanced at her son pleadingly. He immediately knew what he had to do, for his own sake, but particularly for Livia's. The child swallowed his ire and impotence and dragged his sister upstairs while Tobias beat up his spouse. The girl was still crying, and as usual, she tried to find solace in her brother's arms.

After that horrible night, Severus had decided to spend the day with Livia, who didn't deserve the punishment she had received.

"Sev! Look outside! It's sunny!"

"Yes, it is."

"Then why don't you go to the park?" she demanded with an arched eyebrow.

"Because you will be alone then."

"I don't care! I am a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Liv," he started, trying to tell her softly that she really wasn't a big girl and that she needed supervision without offending her.

"I'll draw and behave, I promise. Go and have fun! You can tell me how it went later," she encouraged with that pure and innocent smile of hers.

"But-"

"Livia is right, Severus," Eileen interrupted. "Your father punished her, not you. You are free to go. Just remember to come back before lunch time, okay? And don't talk to strangers!"

He couldn't have been more grateful that his sister had persuaded him to leave the house for the morning. It had been the best morning ever. Severus had met Lily Evans and he had a good feeling about her. He could bet that they'd become friends, best friends even. Besides, she was a witch! How awesome was that? Thus, when he returned home, he couldn't wipe away the bright smile that had possessed his mouth.

"Sev, you look happy!" Livia observed.

"That's because I am happy."

"What's happened?"

"I met someone."

"Who?"

The nine-year-old debated whether he should tell her about Lily Evans. Sure, Livia would end up knowing her, but Severus had never had a real friend. Lily was his chance, and he wasn't about to share her with his annoying little sister. He loved her, but he also needed a break from her. Severus made up his mind, Livia should know about Lily, but she shouldn't befriend her, so he conceded, "Lily Evans. She's nice and she's my age."

"Oh! Can I meet her? When my  _puniment_  finishes, of course!" she asked with beaming eyes.

" _PuniSHment_. And no. You can't."

Livia's lip began to tremble and her eyes glistened as if she was about to cry.

"Why not?"

"Because she is  _my_  friend," he spat coolly.

"She can be mine too! You said she was nice!" she protested.

"I said no."

"But-"

"No buts. If you keep bothering me with this I will tell Mum that you are being bad and she will believe me," he threatened in a low voice which made Livia flinch.

The girl simply went upstairs again and enclosed herself in her room while she sobbed. He felt sorry the moment the words were out of his mouth, but his pride didn't let him go after her and apologize.

The following days, Severus spent as much time as he could with his new green-eyed friend. The closer he got to the Evans girl, the farther Livia and Severus grew. Sure, at home they still did everything together, and Severus always tried to protect her from Tobias, but somehow it wasn't enough for Livia. Every time Severus went outside, she knew that he wouldn't let her come near the red-haired girl.

A few months passed before the five-year-old gathered the courage to speak up to her brother. She had decided to do so after reaching the end of her storybook. Severus had been teaching her how to read this past year, and even though she needed practice and had some difficulties, she was able to read simple books adapted to her age, with lots of pictures in it, of course. Severus sometimes got the impression that she paid more attention to the images than the letters.

"Sev?"

"Mmm?" he wondered without taking his eyes off of the potions book he was reading.

"Why don't you let me come with you to the park?"

The question made him forget about the potion he had been reading about instantly. He locked his black eyes with hers, so similar to his own.

"Because that's where Lily and I meet."

"And why can't I meet her?"

"Because she is my friend."

"So what? I can be her friend too."

"No, you can't," he replied, his patience running thin.

"Why not?"

"Because she is my only friend! I don't need you to take her away from me!"

"But I don't want to take her away from you! I just want to play with her! I want to play with you like we used to… I miss going to the park with you…"

She was on the verge of tears and Severus felt his heart twisting at the sight. He deemed he wasn't better than their father for making her feel like this. He sighed, and after pondering the situation, he mumbled, "I guess we could go to the park, but Lily won't be there…"

That was enough for the child, who dropped her own book and enfolded him clumsily in her thin arms. Severus held her back and felt the corners of his mouth moving upwards, drawing a small smile on his face. Severus had missed her hugs, even if he'd never admit it out loud. She was the only person who had ever embraced him. Sometimes his mother displayed affectionate gestures, but they were very sporadic. No. The only Snape who really showed their love like that was his annoying little sis.

He had missed playing outside with her too, but Lily was different. With Lily he could talk about everything. The fact that they were the same age, unlike his sister, meant that he could discuss anything with the girl, that she'd understand him. He could play more complex games that Livia would never understand. He could simply lie in the grass and relax, instead of being shoved to play and run non-stop. Besides, Lily was kind, funny and fiery, and he quite liked that. He wanted to have both girls in his life, but that meant that he wouldn't be able to spend so much time with each of them.

Yes, Severus Tobias Snape was nine when he met his friend Lily Evans. Severus Tobias Snape was nine when his relationship with his sister began to tremble, in spite of loving her to no end.


	3. The power of a letter

Time went fast and before they knew it, two years had gone by. It was summer, so the windows were open, blowing some fresh air through the home to battle the high temperatures. Severus was engrossed in reading while his sister was drawing in her bedroom. She was only seven years old, yet she was a better artist than most people who were way older than her. Livia still had some trouble with proportions, but her drawings were very detailed and she could spend days working on a piece. Severus's reading was long forgotten the moment he saw a tawny owl leaving a letter. He grabbed it with trembling hands, praying that it was exactly what he imagined. It was. He'd go to Hogwarts in September. A grin broke onto his face as he raced towards his sister's bedroom. The door was locked, so he knocked adamantly and cried out, "Liv! You must see this!"

"I am busy, Sev!" she countered back with a roll of eyes.

"You can keep drawing later! Come on!"

Livia sighed and, against her wishes, dropped the crayons. "OK, OK, I'm coming! Don't be so impatient, Merlin!"

She opened the latch of the door and peeped out her hooked nose.

"What is it?"

He didn't say anything; he simply passed her the letter and stood still with a goofy grin. Severus saw her black pools scanning the parchment before they locked eyes. He had expected her to jump in delight and hug him tight. The boy couldn't be farther from the reality. Her expression sobered and he spotted the beginning of some tears in her eyes. Before he could react, Livia had handed him back the letter brusquely and closed the door with a bang. Severus remained where he was with his mouth ajar. The boy snapped out of his daze when he heard fainting weeping coming from behind her bedroom door. He knocked again, this time softly, but his sister didn't seem to reciprocate.

"Liv, can I come in?"

"No! Just leave! Go to your bloody school and leave me alone!"

Severus felt a pang in his chest at her words. He felt disconcerted by her behavior, but the main feeling that was assaulting him was fury. He had only wanted to have a good time with his sister to celebrate that his future was taking form, although she clearly didn't want him.

"Fine! Don't come crawling back to me when Father drinks! Let's see if you want to be alone then!"

He hadn't meant it. Of course he hadn't. But it was too late. The words had already rolled off his tongue. Severus spent all morning sulking, and Livia spent all morning crying.

Severus met Lily in the afternoon. When he told her the news, the emerald-eyed girl squashed him into a hug which made his pale cheeks turn as red as her hair. They talked about everything they would do when at Hogwarts, and the eleven-year-old soon forgot about the morning quarrel. Dinner time came, and Severus went back home. Mrs. Snape had a familiar expression on her face that the boy knew too well, it meant he was in trouble.

"What have you done to your sister?"

"Nothing."

The woman placed her hands on her hips as a scowl settled on her features.

"Really? Then why is she still crying and brooding? I'd love to hear your hypothesis, Severus."

The moment he heard that she was still so affected, he stopped acting defensively and climbed up to his sister's bedroom, leaving a dumbfounded Eileen behind. The door wasn't locked, so this time he didn't even knock. He opened the door without permission and went in. Livia was hugging her ragdoll as some silent tears fell from her deep black seas. For a second, a flash of a four-year-old Livia in the same position crossed his mind, creating in him a sense of déjà vu. Severus was still panting because of the rapid pace he had picked up to go upstairs when he begged off, "Liv? I am sorry, OK? I didn't mean that. You know I do everything I can to protect you from Father… Just stop crying, please."

The girl didn't even deign to look at him. His shoulders dropped when he realized she wasn't about to reply. Just as Severus turned around, he heard her feeble and quivering voice admitting, "You won't be able to do it anymore."

"What?" he asked as he faced her once again.

"You'll leave. You received the letter and you are going to leave me and Mum alone."

It suddenly clicked, she had behaved that way because she was afraid of being without him in this house. He had been so excited to finally get the letter that he had forgotten about its consequences.

"Liv… I cannot help it… I have to attend school… That's the way it is."

Her lips began to tremble, indicating she was about to burst into tears again, so Severus instantly enveloped her in a tight hug. She dropped her doll and wrapped her thin arms around his waist.

"Why do you have to leave me?" she managed to say amid whimpers.

"I am a wizard, Liv. I need to learn to control my magic… And I want to become a Potions Master, remember? This is the first step, going to Hogwarts. It'll only be for a few years. You'll receive your letter soon and come with me… You'll leave this house too, I swear."

"What will happen until I am accepted? What will happen if I never am?"

Her voice revealed all the insecurity and fear she was feeling, and it made Severus tighten his grip. He was guilty of having the same thoughts. Livia's magic hadn't exploded yet. That was strange to say the least. He had been four when he first had an accidental magic episode. Livia was seven, and yet nothing had happened. Anyhow, the boy wanted to believe that her magic would come out when they least expect it, and it would be marvelous.

"You will, Liv… You are my sis, a descendent of the Prince family. And until then, I will write to you so much it will be like I haven't left this place… Try not to get in trouble for me, will you? Especially when Father drinks…"

Livia nodded and found solace in her brother's words.

"I love you, Sev."

Severus lost his breath for a second. It had been a long time since she had uttered that phrase to him and he suddenly felt fuzzy and warm. Despite the situation, this simple sentence had made his lips twitch in a grin.

"I know, sis. I love you too."

* * *

 

Severus was fifteen. Livia was eleven. Her Hogwarts's letter hadn't arrived. Severus did his utmost to talk to the Headmaster and to the Head of the house; nevertheless his attempts had been futile. They didn't get it. They didn't understand that even though Livia hadn't showed any signs of magic yet, she needed to get out of that rotten home. Snape hadn't told his sister that he had spent all year long trying to persuade Albus Dumbledore, even during the last day of school.

"Mr. Snape, I am sorry, but as I told you several times this year, your sister cannot attend Hogwarts. This is a school for wizards and witches," the old man said with a sigh.

"But I am a wizard! She is my sister!" protested Snape. His tone was suppliant. He hated pleading, but he was willing to beg to protect Livia.

"You are right, Mr. Snape. However, just because you are a wizard it doesn't imply that your sister is a witch."

"What do you mean, sir?" He tried to keep his composure, but he was scared of the answer, mainly because Albus's eyes seemed to lose his twinkle and lively azure color. Even his expression sobered.

"Mr. Snape, are you familiar with the term squib?"

Of course he was. He knew why the headmaster was asking him that. The thought that he had been trying to erase from his mind suddenly became inevitable, Livia Eileen Snape was a squib. Severus left the office without looking back. He had never felt so powerless and impotent in his life. He had never wanted to save Livia from Spinner's End so much.

Once he got home for the first day of summer break, he wasted no time and looked for his sister. He was about to head to her bedroom, but he spotted her light brown hair in the kitchen instead. It smelled of roasted chicken, and Severus felt very hungry all at once. He approached her figure and whispered her name to let her know he had come back. Livia didn't swing about. She simply kept cooking lunch.

"Liv, it's me. Aren't you going to greet me?"

"Hi."

Her voice had been neutral. No excitement, no happiness. It was empty.

"Are you okay? Liv, turn around please."

After some hesitation, Livia faced her brother. A nasty bruise covered her cheek and there were some scratches on her neck. His fingers grazed her skin there. The girl winced under his touch regardless, no matter how delicate he was.

"What happened?" asked Severus, alarmed by the state of his sister.

"The usual."

Severus gulped.

"And where's Mum? Isn't she helping you with lunch?"

"She's in the hospital. Broken ribs. She'll recover soon though."

Severus felt his muscles tensing, his fists clenching. He had never felt such rage towards his father. He somehow swallowed it and wordlessly helped his sister with the cooking. At the gesture, Livia held back a sob and put an arm around his waist, her stony facade long forgotten as tears stuck in her long eyelashes.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too, sis, but I am here now."

She snorted and put some distance between them as she reminded him, "Sure, until September comes again. I am no fool. I know I won't receive the letter. I am not like you. I am not like Mum. I am like Father."

"Livia…"

"Oh, please, Severus... I may be your little sister, but I am mature enough to accept that Hogwarts will never be my home. I- I just wish it was different. I don't even care that I possess no magic… I just want us to be a family, and family doesn't require only blood. Love is the key. Mum loves me, I know. That's why she is in the hospital. She tried to protect me. Just like you used to do… But I am tired. I am tired of being the one who needs saving."

Her voice had quaked during the last sentence. "I sometimes hate you. I sometimes hate that you are a wizard. I know you cannot help having magic, just like I cannot help being a squib, but I still hate that you abandon me all year long."

"I write to you," he whispered with a heavy heart. What else could he say?

She scoffed, "As if that was enough… I am the one with thousands of bruises that never seem to heal. I can take the physical pain, but seeing Mum cowering from him makes me feel so mad, helpless and lost… I sometimes despise Father, but at the same time I just want him to love me. Am I not good enough for him?"

He sighed, "Liv, listen to me. Father doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve us. Don't you ever think low of yourself because of somebody like him…"

He was gripping her shoulder comfortingly and was about to hug her, but stopped when they heard the door grinding. Tobias Snape was home and the meal wasn't ready yet.


	4. Fifth year

At the end of fifth year Severus Tobias Snape wasn't talking to Lily anymore, and it wasn't like he hadn't tried. The girl of emerald eyes had made it clear that they had chosen different paths and that they had nothing to discuss. He hadn't written about the quarrel to Livia. It would have only reminded him of everything he had lost.

When the teenager came back home for the summer, Tobias was watching TV and drinking, as usual; whereas Eileen was cleaning the windows and Livia was sweeping the floor, also as usual.

"I'm back!"

His father didn't even acknowledge his presence, but Livia dropped the broom and caught him in a welcoming hug. Damn. He had missed this. He had missed that somebody wasn't afraid to touch him like that. At school, Lily sometimes did, yet he had been starved of affection since their brawl. Thank Merlin he still had Liv. Her grip on him was nearly suffocating, but he didn't care. He hugged her back with all his might, kissed the top of her head and relaxed. Snape caught a glimpse of his mother, who was eyeing the pair with a soft and rare smile on her habitually weary expression.

* * *

 "You haven't written to me much this year, Sev… Did something happen? What about your O.W.L.s?

He arched an eyebrow and replied, avoiding the topic, "They went well. I should receive the results this summer."

She smirked for a second before raising an eyebrow in his fashion and mocking, "I am twelve, Severus. I am old enough to tell when you are trying to ward off something… Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

She crossed her arms over her chest and claimed, "Really? It's been a month, Sev. You have never gone so long without visiting that Evans girl. So tell me… What the bloody hell happened between you two?"

When did his sister become so shrewd? Oh, well. If he thought about it, Snape could actually tell that she had never stopped being an astute girl. Livia may be a squib, but there was still Prince's blood running through her veins, and Princes were sly by definition.

"I am waiting."

Sly and impatient, they were.

His expression sobered and Livia lost her sardonic composure.

"Sev, I am your sister… You have saved me so many times I lost count… I know I can lean on you, and you can rely on me too…"

He gulped and stared at the floor, which had suddenly become of sheer interest. Livia was having none of it. Hence, she gave his shoulder a quick yet encouraging squeeze, hoping he'd open up to her.

"I lost her…" he finally blurted out.

"What?"

"Lily doesn't want to be friends anymore…"

"Why?"

Their eyes met. Severus was reluctant to let her know what happened, but her black depths were telling him she would stick by his side no matter what. She had been right, Severus could count on her. He needed somebody, and she was willing to offer him comfort. Thus, the boy poured out all his feelings and thoughts. He told her about Mulciber, about the Dark Arts, about the insult, about the marauders… about everything. Livia waited patiently for him to disclose the story, and once he stopped speaking she consoled, "Look, I think that both of you made mistakes… Yet, if she really was your friend, she wouldn't have let you down when you apologized… You didn't mean it. Merlin knows that when you get angry you blurt out nonsense… If she was as kind as you made me believe, then she wouldn't have given up on you. Sure, you know a lot about the Dark Arts, but I don't blame you… You only do that to survive, to survive those boys' harassment, to survive this home… Maybe, if she hadn't become so distant because of this, you wouldn't have hung out so much with Mulciber and his friends, guys from your own house… If she is blind enough as to not realize this, then you deserve somebody better. Forget about her. Friends come and friends go."

Livia Eileen Snape, the only person who would defend him like that. Severus was moved to the point he had to fight tears that formed in his black eyes.

"I sometimes wish I could forget her, but she was my first and only friend, Liv."

"Well, stupid me. I always thought I was your  _first_  friend. I guess I will just be your annoying little sis in your eyes though," she replied bitterly.

Severus lost his breath.

"You mean that? Am I your friend?"

"Of course, you fool; although I sometimes feel like you are a silly hormonal teenager with a serious lack of social and emotional skills who can be so intelligent yet so oblivious, if the fact that you are my best friend has struck you as breaking news isn't of any indication…"

How this twelve year old girl had developed the ability to boost his ego and then squash it in the same sentence was something he just would never understand.

"Thanks, sis," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

She giggled and hugged him tight. She had grown up so much. Her body was somewhere between a woman and a girl, and she was way taller than he remembered. He noticed this detail especially when they hugged. Usually, her head rested below his chest, but now it lay on it.

"I meant it, Sev. If she's hurting you, then just find somebody else… Forget about her. It won't be easy, but you have to try…"

"I doubt I'll be able to…"

Livia pulled away, narrowed her eyes and stared deeply at his, as if she was seeking for something. She found it, apparently, since next thing he knew she was exclaiming, "Merlin! You have a crush on her!"

"What?! No!"  _Damn her perspicacity_ , he thought.

"Like hell! Even your ears have turned red, Sev!"

He blushed even more and the girl choked, "Oh my gosh, you love her…"

His dark pools suddenly became vulnerable. On the inside, her thoughts were running wild. Livia had told him that he should forget about Lily, but this changed everything. He really seemed to cherish that red-haired girl. She had noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes since he came back from Hogwarts, and Lily was the key. Perhaps, she could do something to help him out.

"You still wish you two could work it out, don't you? You'd still take her as your friend…"

His silence spoke volumes.

"Oh, Sev…"

"It doesn't matter what I want, she won't speak to me…"

Livia smiled sadly and held his hand. "Well, I know I am not consolation enough, but at least you don't have to spend summer alone… You have me."

He chuckled and guaranteed, "You are more than enough, Liv. I never realized it until now, but you are my  _first_  and now only real  _friend_. I'm just sorry that you have such an intelligent yet oblivious brother with a serious lack of social and emotional skills."

She beamed at him and joshed, "You forgot the silly hormonal teenager part."

"Oh, yes. How could I forget that?"

There was a special twinkle in his dark eyes. Livia had missed that and before her brain registered it, she blurted out, "I really missed you, big bro."

He was agape for a second, but he managed to close his mouth and form a soft smile.

"I know, annoying sis."

His tone was still playful, so she replied with a mischievous smirk, "I'll show you just how annoying I can be…"

Oh yes, Livia Eileen Snape still remembered how ticklish her brother was, and she soon trapped him under her merciless tickling torture. It was their little secret, that he was so ticklish… Livia wasn't, and that was why she always won.

* * *

 Evans opened the door only to see a familiar girl. Those dark eyes, those high cheekbones and that hooked nose… Lily had seen them before, but surely, she couldn't be a Snape, could she? He would have told her he had a sister or a cousin in town, right?

She frowned for a second before asking, "Hi. Did you need anything?"

"Actually, yes. I wanted to speak with you. You are Lily Evans, right?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Look, I know that my brother can be a downright idiot, but he doesn't even realize it…"

"Brother?"

"Yes. I am Livia Snape, Severus's sister."

So she had been wrong. The girl was a Snape, indeed. Severus had kept that important detail of his life secret. That was another point to add to the list of 'reasons to detest Snape'. Lily eyed the girl for a second, a thousand questions roaming through her head.

"Why haven't I seen you at Hogwarts? Why hasn't he even mentioned you?"

Livia blushed.

"I can't do magic… The other question I cannot answer because I honestly don't know…" Lily's eyes softened and before she could ask anything else, the squib added, "Anyway, I'm not here to have a chit-chat about me. Severus cares deeply for you. You don't know how much. He's been upset all summer. Please, you have to give him a chance…"

"Has he sent you?" she wondered without hiding suspicion in her voice, her eyes narrowed.

"No. He doesn't even know I am here, but you two have to discuss what happened."

Evans shook her head and said, "I don't have anything to say to him."

"I know he is into the Dark Arts. I know he hangs out with people you dislike. I know he called you that awful word. But you don't get it. If you abandon him then he will dig deeper into a murky path with no end…"

"Look, you don't really know what happened, OK? You know his version of events, not mine."

"Then tell me," she demanded with a defiant gaze.

Her mouth didn't open. Instead, Lily stared deeply at her eyes, so similar to her former friend's. Eventually, Livia sighed and begged, "Please, if you considered him a friend, you shouldn't give up on him. I think he needs you now more than ever…"

"He chose his path and I chose mine. He knows that. Just go home and don't come back."

"But-"

She shut the door in her face. How dare she? Clenching her fists in impotence she yelled so as to make sure Evans heard her, "Severus deserves better than you!"

She went to the grocery with a defeated posture and managed to compose herself before returning home, as if nothing had happened.

"Liv! I've been looking for you! Where have you been?" Severus inquired.

She simply showed him the bags with some food as a response and complained, "That must have been the longest queue I've ever been in! Merlin, what I have to do to get some milk!"

Livia Snape didn't mention her encounter with Lily Evans.


	5. Parting of the ways

Two more years, two more long years in which Livia Eileen Snape had to survive in hell. Hope had kept her alive, hope that her brother would take her far away from this nightmare she wasn't able to wake up from. Severus had just finished school and returned home. Everything would be alright… or so she thought.

"Sev!" exclaimed Livia jovially.

The wizard captured her firmly in a bear hug. She made to break the embrace, but Severus squeezed her tighter. It made her frown. She was usually the one to prolong affectionate gestures, not the other way around.

"Are you alright? You are going to take me with you, aren't you? Mother, too. Now that you have graduated, we can finally move from Spinner's End, away from Father…"

The young adult tensed at her words and, of course, the detail didn't go unnoticed by the teenage girl. She pushed him away, and this time he let her. He was staring at her intently. His expression was displaying distress. He looked like he wanted to tell her something, but had no idea of how or what reaction to expect. Or maybe he suspected the possible outcome and that was why he hesitated.

"We'll leave this place, right?" she insisted.

Severus gulped and admitted, "I will."

"Well, naturally… And Mum and I will go with you."

"No, you won't."

Livia felt like her brother had just stabbed her. With a trembling voice, she asked, "Pardon?"

"I cannot take you with me…"

"What? Why?"

Her eyes were getting tearful and Severus felt his heart getting heavier. He saw as her illusion faded away and left her disheartened.

"I'm going to do an apprenticeship to become a Potions Master. I will travel around the United Kingdom, maybe even to other European countries. It will take me two years."

Livia wanted to scream. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to cry. Brusquely, she left her brother behind and enclosed herself in her bedroom. When Severus heard the bang, he hurried and knocked on her door.

"Liv, open the door!"

He heard no sound. Livia wasn't about to do as he requested.

"Dammit, Livia! Just open the bloody door!" he barked.

No response.

"Come on, let me explain!"

"I don't need you to explain! I don't want your pitiful excuses! Just go! Travel the world! Study! I am used to you abandoning me anyway! For once in my life I am not going to annoy you and keep you from accomplishing your goals!"

Her voice had been uncharacteristically high-pitched and it had quaked when she uttered the abandonment part. Those words stung his heart and made him stand in shock until he heard a whimper that escaped her throat. That did it. He took out his wand and with a simple  _alohomora_ , he was inside her bedroom.

"Dammit, Severus! Grant me some privacy, will you?! Just go!"

"No."

The tears were running down her pale cheeks freely now.

"I hate you. I fucking hate you. You made me believe that when school finished, everything would be alright. Always pledging things you couldn't control, promises you couldn't keep." She let out a bittersweet laugh and continued, "I was so naïve. You never cared for me! You only cared for that Evans girl! I was always second place! You only used me! You took advantage of my sisterly love for you and now you have crushed it!"

Severus tried to swallow his feelings and made to take her hand, "Liv…"

"Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed as she shoved him violently. "You! You are always far away! And who has to stay in this hell? Innocent foolish Livia, of course! I have to clean up broken glasses, I have to hear our parents fight, I have to witness Father beating Mother because she is trying to protect me, I have to be a slave, I have to bear him insulting and drubbing me, I have a hundred scars to prove it! And I was deluded enough to believe that as long as I survived, everything would be alright, because in the end you would be there for me… Well, I've learnt my lesson."

Her eyes were red and her tone had been heart-breaking and acerbic at the same time. Severus was struggling with a mix of emotions: guiltiness, repentance, rage, helplessness…

Eventually, anger ate up the other ones and before he knew it, he was screeching, "Dammit, Livia! You have no idea! Do you think I had a good time at Hogwarts?! I was  _harassed_  there too! You aren't a witch, you weren't there when I needed you most! Lily kept me going because she was the only one who treated me well, who was with me! And then I lost her and the bullying continued! They weren't just childish mischiefs, dammit! I nearly DIED because one of those pranks! And I am a Slytherin, which is already a big pressure when more than half the school, including Professors, hate us! I spent more than half of the time suffering! Suffering because of those idiotic Gryffindors, suffering because my friend abandoned me, suffering because I was aware of the situation at home! Do you think I forgot about you? Damnit, Livia! Don't you understand it? I am your brother! I spent a whole year trying to convince the headmaster and my head of house so that they'd send you that bloody letter and welcome you at Hogwarts! I missed you and I hated that you weren't there, I hated that I was so powerless, that there was nothing I could do to save you… There's nothing I can do to get you out of here now… I promised myself I'd do anything in my power to protect you… So much for that," he finished in a dejected tone.

Livia's eyes freed some tears as she questioned, "Why didn't you tell me that you nearly died? Why, Sev?"

He had been surprised by her soft tone. Of all the things that had rolled off his tongue, she had to ask specifically for that.

"Because it would solve nothing. You'd be even more miserable knowing that life at Hogwarts isn't the fairytale we believed as a child… I didn't want to hurt you even more… You had enough on your plate."

She snorted, "You are stupid. Do you really think that I would want you to keep all that to yourself?"

"The headmaster swore me to secrecy. I couldn't have told you even if I wanted to.”

"How could he do that? We are talking about your life!"

"It doesn't matter, Livia! I don't care about it anymore! I just wanted to spend some quality time with you before I parted! Arguing wasn't on my to-do-list!"

Her expression unstiffened considerably and in a low voice, she asked him, "When are you leaving?"

He vacillated before giving an honest answer, "Tomorrow morning."

"What!? So soon? You have just finished school… It's summer, for Merlin's sake! You say you want to spend time with me, but you get away from here as soon as you can…"

"I'm doing this for you, dammit!" he exploded.

Her eyes went wide and her voice came as throttled, "What?"

Severus took a big breath to calm down and started, "I've written to you about Lucius Malfoy…"

"Yes…"

"Right… The thing is that he's got some connections and he's granted me this opportunity to start off my apprenticeship… Usually, it would take four years, but I cannot keep you waiting for so long… I am doing it in two, so I have no time to waste. I swear, Livia, as soon as I get a job I am taking you with me. Until then, there's nothing else I can do… I need to have some money, a safe place for you to stay first… I don't want to take you away from one hell and move you to mine…"

His motives had actually moved her, and her vision became blurry from the tears. "Sev?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry I told you that I hated you… I didn't mean it," she whispered timidly.

"I know."

"It's just that when I get angry I sometimes say things without thinking…"

"Sounds familiar…" he mumbled in a teasing tone, remembering all the stupid things he blurted out when crossed. The comment lit up the mood of the room and the young man even cracked a crooked smile.

"I'll miss you a lot," she confessed as she grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Me too," There was a short pause until he added, "You were never second best, you know? You are my sister. You are the only person who genuinely cares for me… And I am sorry you felt like I abandoned you when I went to Hogwarts… I am sorry you feel like that now…"

She gave him a rueful grin and guaranteed, "I know you are doing this to help me now," Livia couldn't help but wrap him in her arms as she added, "I am sorry I forgot that everything wasn't a bed of roses for you either…"

Severus breathed slowly and put his hands on her back. It felt nice to hold his sister like that. It felt nice to be nestled by her.

"Liv."

"Mhmhm?"

"About that quality time thing… Can we start now? I'm tired of all this bloody anguish…"

He felt her giggling against his chest as she nodded eagerly.

* * *

 

Eileen Snape passed away. One of her husband's blows had made her stumble and fall down the stairs, causing her neck to break. Her ‘accidental’ death – at least, that was what the Police believed after hearing half-truths from Tobias Snape – only resulted in the man drowning deeper in alcohol. Severus had returned for the funeral. Livia had been in his arms the whole time, clinging desperately onto him.

They had just buried their mother and returned home when the sixteen-year-old girl wondered, "Sev, it's summer… Why do you keep wearing long-sleeved clothing?"

He tried to act as if it was insignificant, but the way he had sucked in air told Livia otherwise. Acting on instinct, she rolled his sleeve up, only to reveal a nasty mark on his forearm.

"Sev…" Her voice was shaking. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She was horrified. "What have you done?"

"It's not something bad, Livia," he retorted in a defensive manner.

She laughed bitterly, "Do you think I am an idiot? Mum may have slipped away, but you know as well as I do where she hid the Daily Prophet newspapers! I know what this symbol means, Severus, and that is anything but good."

"Liv, you don't get it…"

"Damn right I don't! I never blamed you for liking the Dark Arts and hanging out with people from your own house because I understood your need to learn about them to defend yourself and your need not to be alone… I had  _faith_  in you. I thought you would never cross the line because you had me, but you never even considered telling me about your plans! Those people hate squibs and everything related to muggles, Severus. They would kill me without a second thought! How could you join their cause?! How could you do that to me? How could you do that to yourself?"

"They have helped me! Without them I wouldn't have escaped this place!" he blew up.

"You mean that without them you would be like me, living with a drunken man who beats up his family as a hobby?"

"Exactly!"

Her eyes had seldom held so much offense and pain.

"Get. Out."

Her voice was dangerously low and Severus realized what he had said.

"Liv, wait, I didn't mean-"

"I don't want to see you! Just forget about me! Go to your fucking friends! I am just an annoying squib, after all, I should be thankful that you decided to spare my miserable life…" she added with sarcasm.

"Liv-"

WHACK!

Severus brought his hand to his stinging cheek, his black eyes wide. Livia was nearly hyperventilating and angry tears had dropped from her eyes.

"Leave," she demanded in a hurt tone.

He regretted doing as she requested the moment he apparated away, but his pride didn't let him come back. Severus knew that their personalities were quite alike and they sometimes collided. Sighing, Severus passed his hand through his hair and decided to apologize once his apprenticeship finished, only one month later, when the waters weren't so agitated. Little did he know that his annoying little sis would be home no more.


	6. A brand new life

Livia Eileen Snape was fed up. If her father thought that she was going to forgive him for killing her mother, or that she was going to become a slave for him, he was going to be immensely disappointed. She certainly didn't need her brother to become a Death Eater, on top of that. She was aware that in one month, his apprenticeship would be over, but there was no way she would be safe living with a You-know-who lackey, sibling or not. With an unforeseen determination, Livia designed a plan to finally save herself. Nobody was about to do it for her anyway, and she refused to spend more time in this hell at Spinner's End. She took out a paper and a pen and began to write down some ideas. She read them all and circled the one she believed she could actually manage to carry out. She spent a few hours perfecting the plan until she heard some footsteps. She hurried to hide the paper and sat on the bed, covering her face with her light brown hair and looking outside the window, taking a sudden interest in the way the raindrops lingered on the crystal.

"Livia, where's Severus?"

"He left."

He snorted, "Figures. That good for nothing-"

"I suppose you came here to tell me to start preparing dinner, am I right?" she interrupted him before he could finish the sentence.

"Yeah."

"I'll go now…"

She waited for him to walk away, but he stood still in the doorway. She turned her head in his direction and lifted an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to kill her… I just wanted to thank you for not telling the police…"

She wanted to snort. She wanted to scream. Hell, she wanted to punch him. But she did none of that. Instead, Livia kept quiet and immobile, until she watched the shadow of her tormentor withdraw.

* * *

 

Her plan was set in motion. She stole the little amount of wizarding and muggle money she knew Eileen had hidden. She would need it. The idea was to start a brand new life in London. Many people in Cokeworth knew about the Snape family, it wasn't like they weren't  _loud_. Most neighbors suspected what was going on at home. Now that Eileen Snape had recently died, they were the actual gossip. No, Livia didn't fancy giving the villagers something more to talk about. Hence, she had to be subtle.

The squib took out a book that used to belong to Severus. There were hundreds of potions and their uses there, yet it wasn't long until she read about the Polyjuice Potion. That was perfect to go ahead with her plan. As she did all the house chores, it would be a cinch for her to get a hair from her father, as well as some of his clothes. It would be trouble-free for her to disguise herself as Tobias Snape. Livia couldn't brew the beverage, but she could buy it… The pharmacy of Cokeworth was run by an old couple of wizards who, not only sold medicines and pills to muggles, but also potions and ingredients to the wizarding community. Severus had sometimes bought some there, so Livia gave it a shot. The wizards looked at her suspiciously, but asked nothing when she paid for the Polyjuice Potion. It wasn't like they could accuse her of anything; the establishment of a little apothecary in the middle of a muggle town wasn't truly legal.

Livia got home and wrote two letters, one for her brother and one for her father. Severus's one was written on the backside of a drawing she had made of him brewing a potion when she was only four. It read:

" _Dear brother,_

_If you are reading this, then it means you have come back home. You must have finished your apprenticeship, congratulations. You are living your dream. You will be a Potions Master at last. I am happy for you. I am proud of you._

_You must have noticed I am not at home. I didn't just go out to buy something at the grocery store. This time I left for good. You may be surprised. Why would I do something like that? What kind of future awaits a lost, alone, poor and broken sixteen-year-old girl? The truth is that I don't know. What I do know for sure is that it cannot be worse than the hell I have lived in at Spinner's End. I was never safe at home and now that Mum isn't here, this place is even murkier. I refuse to let Father abuse me. That's why I decided to save myself for once. I am afraid. I am extremely afraid. But I am even more terrified of staying in Cokeworth._

_You may believe that you could help me out and save me from Father, that there is no need for me to do this. Well, I am sorry, but now that you are one of them, I am no longer safe with you. What would happen if they found out your sister is a squib? What would happen if they discovered you are helping me? I don't want to put you in danger. I don't want to put myself in danger again. Death Eaters and squibs aren't a good combination, you know this. Even if I sometimes yell at you, even if you think I am the one abandoning you now, I want you to know that I still care for you deeply, Sev, I always will._

_Don't look for me. Don't owl me. Just let me live my life in peace. Let me find happiness. I want nothing less for you too, despite our differences. I hope life treats you well. I hope that you don't hate me for trying to protect us both._

_I will always remember you,_

_Liv, your annoying little sis."_

Her letter addressed to Tobias was way shorter:

" _Father,_

_I guess you've noticed I have done what Mum never had the courage to do. I've left, and I am not coming back home. I deserve better, I always did. Try to find me and the police will know that you were the one responsible for your wife's death._

_L.E.S."_

She had initially debated confessing everything to the police, but she deemed that going to jail would be like a holiday for Tobias. He wouldn't have to work. The meals would always be on the table. No. He deserved to rot alone at home, haunted by the memories of what he had done. It was more convenient for her to threaten him with telling the cops.

Later that night, Livia drank the potion and turned into Tobias Snape. This way, it would be as if she had disappeared from town. If somebody saw her, they would see an adult man, not a lost girl. She wouldn't stand out from the crowd and nobody would question her. If her father decided to look for her anyway, the neighbors wouldn't be able to tell where she had headed to, or which train she had taken. Yes, this was the safest way to leave Cokeworth. Livia grabbed her baggage and the money she had saved. London was waiting for her.

The first sunbeams of the day illuminated the city when she arrived. The effect of the polyjuice potion had dissipated. Most shops weren't open yet. Still, Livia walked along the unknown streets, searching for jobs to apply for. That was the first thing that needed to be covered. If she didn't work, she wouldn't be able to pay for rent or for food. She had seen a waitress and a cleaner job opening at different companies. Those weren't exciting at all. They reminded her too much of the role she had at home, the place she had run away from. Nevertheless, she knew that she couldn't aim for high job positions. She had no qualifications. She was a mere teenager. Livia sighed in frustration.

She was about to lose all hope when a shop opened. It sold arts supplies. The arts had been Livia's salvation at home since she could remember. When she drew, she forgot about the squalor and penury she lived in. It kept her sane. As if entranced, she leaned against the window dispaly. It was like magic. There were crayons, varnishes, paints, easels, palettes and everything else required in order to paint. Her legs moved without her mind ordering it, and before she knew it, she was inside the business establishment.

"Good morning! May I help you?" a welcoming feminine voice said.

It took Livia a few seconds to realize the question was addressed to her.

"Er- well. I was just looking…" she mumbled shyly.

The owner, who was about sixty years old, nodded knowingly.

"I saw you peering at the window display… Is there something you'd like to buy?"

Livia smiled sadly and confessed, "I'd love to buy it all. Drawing is my passion, but I have no money… I shouldn't have entered here in the first place. I should be looking for a job. I am sorry for bothering you and wasting your time, Madam. I'll be leaving now."

She made to leave, when the woman asked, "Are you really looking for a job?"

Livia gave her a nod.

"And you like drawing, right?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?" she wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Sixteen, Madam."

"Sixteen, eh? Well, have you finished school yet? Perhaps you need the money to start saving for your higher education…"

Livia blushed. She felt like she was saying too much, but she had a hunch, so she revealed, "I need money to pay rent. I need the money to buy food. Studying isn't something I can contemplate right now."

The cheerful composure of the woman dropped. With a worried expression and weak voice, she wondered, "What's your name?"

"Livia Eileen Snape…"

"Livia, then. Are you trying to find a job so that you can help your parents with basic needs?"

The teenager gulped. She didn’t feel like talking about her family to a stranger, kind as she looked.

 "I just really need the money, Madam. In fact, I should get going now and find that job. Goodbye."

She was about to step out the shop when a yelp made her stop.

"Wait! Would you like to work here? I was actually looking for somebody to help me with the business. I am getting old, you know? It would be refreshing to have somebody young like you who values the arts so much…"

Livia felt her heart pounding ferociously in her chest. This was her dream. The life she had sought. With teary eyes, she managed to nod eagerly, not fighting a glowing smile tearing her face up. Now she just needed to find a cheap flat and begin her brand new life, away from Spinner's End.


	7. Saving a slytherin

Four months passed. Livia Eileen Snape had just turned seventeen. She knew nothing about the wizarding world news. She had disengaged herself with anything related to magic. It had only brought problems back at Spinner's End, and now that she had started her new life in London, the last thing she wanted to hear or see was magic. No, she preferred living anonymously as a muggle.

Imogen Wright, the owner of the arts supplies shop, had been very kind to her. Livia enjoyed working with the woman. She was learning not only how to sell, but also how other kind of arts supplies worked; not just crayons which had been the only resource she could buy back when she lived with Tobias.

Livia liked to experiment with the different supplies and techniques at home. She had started to create a landscape painting of the city. It was of the view she had from her flat. She lived alone, which meant that most of her salary covered the rent. It wasn't like she knew anyone with whom to live and split expenses with. She had been afraid of living alone at first, but she realized that her fear was insignificant compared to what she felt when she was with her father. That simple fact kept her going. Life was treating her better than ever, even if loneliness seemed to be her only company in her new Londoner flat.

Autumn arrived. It wasn't very late, but it was already dark. The air was quite chilly and it made Livia shudder. She was walking back home after a draining work day. She heard some drunks as she passed by a pub, and shut her eyes to get rid of the image of Tobias that had suddenly come to mind. She opened her eyes soon, though. She would become an easy target for thieves. As she turned around a corner, she heard a hiss. The squib stopped and stood her ground. What should she do? Should she look for the source? It had sounded painful, perhaps there was someone hurt. But then again, it could be her exhausted mind playing tricks. Yes, it had to be that. She took another step when another groan reached her ears. Okay, she didn't imagine that. Ignoring her headache, she walked towards the place she suspected the injured person was, praying it was not a trap. There were many burglars in the area, and it wouldn't be the first time that somebody faked being hurt only to assault their victim. Thus, she took a pepper spray from her bag just in case.

"Hello! Is someone there?"

Another grunt. Livia narrowed her eyes and followed her gut, rushing until she was behind the bushes of the park from across her block. She gasped. She could see that a boy around her age laid there. He looked unhealthily pale, and like he was going to collapse any second. There were some scratches on his skin and Livia noticed something around his neck. A locket, perhaps? Due to the darkness, she couldn't quite make it out. The boy wasn't alone though.

"Master, shall Kreacher obliviate this muggle? Kreacher hates filthy muggles…"

"A house-elf…" muttered Livia under her breath.

The girl had read about them in one of her brother's books a long time ago. She had never seen one before, but she sure recognized the magical creature: pointed ears, oversized head and eyes, short stature, eager to please his master… Yes. There was no qualm about it. In front of her a house-elf stood.

Her comment made the young adult stare profoundly at her.

"How do you know about house-elves? Are you a witch?"

His voice was groggy and it looked like he was making a big effort to stay awake, a woozy expression on his features.

"Er… Not really. Look, there's no time for explanations now… You are hurt; I must call an ambulance. You need to go to a hospital."

"No! I can't go there! Nobody can know!" he suddenly cried out frightened.

"Know what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before he could reply, his eyes closed and his head was thrown back. He had blacked out.

"Master Regulus! Master Regulus!"

Why was she always caught in desperately fraught situations? She tried to keep calm and conceded, "I really need to call an ambulance…"

"No! Kreacher won't let you! Kreacher must obey master Regulus! Master Regulus said no hospitals!"

Livia groaned in frustration, comprehending that the house-elf would do everything to stall her from getting the boy to the medical center. "OK, then. No hospitals. But if we don't get somewhere safe, we could get in trouble. Do you understand this?"

Kreacher eyed her shadily and wondered, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm taking him home. I live alone, so nobody else will know…"

"Master Regulus won't go to a filthy muggle's home!" the creature wailed.

She rolled her eyes. "I am not a muggle, and if you keep screaming like that some actual muggles will see us! Do you want to save your master or not?"

The house-elf nodded.

"Then help me. I live there…" she whispered, indicating to a window of a block. "Second floor. Third door. Do you see it?"

"Yes."

"Good. I know you have magic. Make us appear inside. Hurry!"

With a finger snap, Livia felt a sick feeling in her stomach. Once she opened her eyes, she was in her flat, accompanied by the house-elf and the unconscious wizard. Just great! She attempted to take the boy in her arms and carry him to her bed. When the elf saw her struggling to accomplish the task, he snapped his fingers once more. The girl watched in awe as the body levitated and flew along her flat, until it lay on the bed. She grabbed a chair and sat in front of the boy, the elf close behind her. Her long fingers grazed the scratches of his skin as she examined them closely. Wordlessly, she withdrew and returned with the first aid kit, then proceeded to bandage the wounds up, thanking the stars her tenants hadn't arrived yet.

"Why are you doing that?" the house-elf fumed.

"I have no magic. These are the muggle tools I require in order to heal er– your master. Don't worry. Unfortunately, I have lots of practice with this kind of things…"

Kreacher grimaced at the mention of muggle tools but kept quiet and let her work. He observed as she grabbed the locket she could clearly see now in order to get a more clear view of his neck. Something caught her eye then, the accessory was decorated with a serpent. She was briefly reminded of her brother; snakes were the symbol of Slytherins like him. Her distraction was cut short by the house-elf.

He grasped the locket from her hands gruffly and squawked, "Don't touch this! Kreacher must keep it!"

Livia shrugged and forgot about the locket. She tended to a few wounds and noticed as a gash disappeared below his shirt, meaning that the scratches probably extended across his chest. Bloody hell! Biting her bottom lip, she began to remove his clothes until the stranger was shirtless. Kreacher was eyeing her maliciously, but the teenager paid him no attention. She concentrated on the task at hand and tried not to think that she was in front of a half-naked boy of her age, a boy who even wounded seemed to be pretty handsome. _Get a grip_ , she thought. It was difficult to focus as she noticed how lean he was, with the beginnings of some muscles showing, especially on his chest and… arms. Shit! She couldn't believe she hadn't seen that horrible thing before, that same mark that had ended the Snape sibling relationship. She was helping a Death Eater out. She gulped and compelled herself to ignore that detail for the time being.

"I'll go and cook something for dinner… Stay here or muggles will see you," she babbled to Kreacher once all the wounds were bandaged.

* * *

The sunbeams hit Livia's skin softly, making her stir. Her back and neck were hurting like hell. She guessed that was what happened when one replaced their own mattress for an uncomfortable second-hand sofa. At first she was disoriented. Why the hell hadn't she slept on her bed? That was when she recalled an injured boy and a house-elf. Her frustrated groan could be heard by the entire neighborhood, she bet. Livia entered her bedroom after having breakfast. She needed to get some clothes and dress for the day, anyway. She noticed the boy's eyes were shut and his chest was moving regularly. Kreacher appeared to be asleep on a cushion she had lent him. The squib opened the wardrobe and made to leave silently, but somehow, the house-elf woke up and shrieked, "What are you doing?"

The voice of the creature woke Regulus up before Livia could actually give a proper answer. She fell silent and observed as the boy took notice of the new surroundings, nearly inspecting her bedroom. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence though.

"Kreacher, where are we?"

"This is the muggle's flat, master Regulus. The muggle wanted to take you to the hospital, but I didn't let her. Kreacher always obeys you, master Regulus."

Livia didn't even bother to correct Kreacher about his mistake about her being a muggle. Regulus's silver eyes finally met Livia's onyx ones, before giving her the once-over and meeting her gaze again. She noted that his eyes had lingered on her hooked nose for more time than necessary. She was aware that her nose wasn't pretty, but there was no need to be rude and stare.

"You helped me," he blurted out.

"Yes."

"What's your name? You look familiar to me…"

The image of the serpent locket came to her mind. A slytherin symbol. Could it be that this boy was a slytherin student, or a former one, at least? Then he must know Severus, right? That would explain why she looked familiar to him… Or perhaps Severus and this boy met in a Death Eater gathering. Who knew?

"Er-look, I need to go to work. I treated your wounds, they're nothing too serious. You are free to go."

She exited the room and changed clothes in the bathroom before going to the Arts Supplies Shop for another working day.

"Kreacher," said Regulus, grinning slyly.

"Yes, master?"

"I have one job for you."

* * *

Home sweet home. Livia Eileen Snape wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and call it a night. Of course, she hadn't predicted that Kreacher would prepare dinner. She hadn't expected to see a half-naked Death Eater stepping out of the shower. A grey towel covered him from his hips to his knees, leaving his toned chest and abdomen visible. Livia blushed endlessly at the sight and Regulus noticed it. Indeed, he did! A cocky grin spread across his handsome features as he teased, "Oh, hello there! I was beginning to worry! For a moment I thought you forgot your own address."

Livia clenched her fists in annoyance. "Who the heck do you think you are? I told you to leave! I have already helped you out!"

He smirked at her agitated reaction and joshed, "Correction. You said I was _free_ to go. Being free implies choice. You didn't explicitly tell me to depart, so I didn't. Now, now. Do we have memory issues?"

Livia squint her eyes.

"You really believe you are funny, don't you? This is MY home. I set the rules, and I certainly don't want a Death Eater living here, even less when there are muggles living under the same roof. I did more than I should."

His smug attitude vanished and was replaced by a sober expression that perplexed the girl.

"How do you know about Death Eaters? How do you know about house-elves and muggles?" he asked.

"I owe you no explanation. We are total strangers," she answered coldly.

"Well, I'd say we aren't _total_ strangers, Snape."

Her breath got caught in her throat. How the hell did he know her surname?

"I guess that by your reaction, my assumption is correct," he ribbed. She glowered at him, but he merely clucked his tongue. "Kreacher is still convinced you are a muggle even though he heard you muttering under your breath, and I quote, 'Dunderheads! If you want to paint, paint upon a canvas. For Merlin's beard, who considers graffiti an art, anyway?'"

Her eyes widened. She had seen a group of teenagers scribbling something obscene on a wall made of bricks near her flat on her way to the shop.

"You've been spying on me?!"

"My house elf has," he corrected, smirking. "You know, I would have never guessed that Severus had a sister. You have the same black eyes, the same high cheekbones… And of course, your hooked nose gave it away the most. Not to mention, you scowl and talk like him. Kreacher's witnessed it."

"If you knew who I am, why did you ask me how I knew about house-elves and Death Eaters?" she spat when her voice agreed to collaborate once again.

"I wanted to see if you confessed it… There was also the possibility that I was on the wrong track, but it's not like you can refute it now." Livia looked at him in disgust, but he kept speaking. "You could have been sorted in Slytherin, as your brother. You certainly do not trust easily and that, Snape, is a cunning quality. You can confide in nobody, sometimes not even your family." The last part had come as a dejected sigh, as if he was mumbling this more to himself than to her. "So tell me, why didn't I see you at Hogwarts? Why did you deny you were a witch when I asked you? You are a Prince descendant..."

Her eyes got teary as she remembered her mother, but she blinked the tears away quickly. Aloofly, she snarled, "I am not telling you anything. Get dressed and leave."

He did get dressed, but he didn't leave. In fact, Regulus leaned on the doorway of the living room and locked eyes with the girl.

"I can't leave," he confessed weakly, his conceited pose was long forgotten.

"Why the hell not?"

Regulus gulped and showed her the locket as he whispered, "Because of this."

Livia arched an eyebrow Severus's style. Yes, there was no doubt, those two were siblings. Severus was a loyal Death Eater though. Up to what point could Regulus count on this girl?

"I cannot explain anything more until you tell me your position regarding Death Eaters. Are you with them, or against them?" he demanded bluntly.

The fact that she kept quiet told him that she didn't trust him, a Death Eater himself. _Good, this means she is against them_ , he thought. That was why he followed his gut and declared, "This can stop You-know-who."

She nearly burst out laughing. "It's a bloody locket!"

"It's not a simple locket. It's a horcrux, an object that contains a piece of his soul."

She took a sharp intake of breath at the news and then frowned.

"Why are you telling me this? You are a Death Eater! You want to hide it to protect your Lord, don't you?"

"No. I want to kill him."

He could nearly hear all the doubts that were running through her mind. Thus, Regulus confessed. He told her about the cave, about Kreacher and him nearly dying, about his change of heart regarding Voldemort, about everything. He didn't know why he did it, he just knew there was something that made him feel safe with the Snape girl.

"The wizarding world must believe I am dead. I must find the way to destroy this horcrux; replacing it with a copy isn't good enough. Are you in?"

Livia didn't want magic to walk into her life again. She hated it. But there was something, or someone, that she hated more: Voldemort. He had taken Severus from her. If there was a way for her to end with He-who-must-not-be-named and to see her brother again, she would take the risk. The only inconvenient was her lack of magic. Livia deemed her condition would retard the mission.

"Why do you trust me? My brother is a You-know-who supporter…"

"Yet, you haven't looked disgusted by the idea of ending He-who-must-not-be-named once and for all…"

"I won't be able to help you out."

"Why?"

"I can't do magic."

There, she said it. Understanding seemed to wash over Regulus, she was a squib. That was why she lived like a muggle, why he had never seen her at Hogwarts. He smiled sadly and guaranteed, "That's fine. I have all the magic I require. Hiding between muggles is the perfect cover. I come from a pureblood family, so I have no idea of where to start or how to behave. Your father was muggle and you are a squib, hence, you can help me. I need you, Snape."

"Livia," she said with a bit of hope. Perhaps, she could really be of assistance to kill Voldemort and reunite with Severus.

"What?"

"The name's Livia."

"Is that a yes?" he asked, his cheeky grin placed on his handsome face again.

"It's an 'I'll have to sleep and ponder it before agreeing', so don't get your hopes up," she said with a crooked smile, enjoying his pout.

The next day, Regulus got the positive answer he had yearned for. Transfiguring a bed for himself was the first thing he did.


	8. Bonding

Livia Eileen Snape was helping Regulus Arcturus Black adapt to muggle life and finding a job. They lived in the same flat and their relationship was strictly business-like. Livia wasn't really eager to hide a former Death Eater who was supposed to be dead at home, along with his house-elf, of course. Yet, she got used to his presence quicker than expected. They could actually talk, and Livia would never admit it, but she'd rather have their company than keep living alone. Besides, now the expenses were covered by both, and Kreacher lent a hand with the chores. They could actually live serenely, but Regulus didn't settle for peaceful. Tranquility was boring, he liked some agitation now and then, and that was why he enjoyed teasing Livia. He loved to see her fierce reactions and her snarky comebacks. They made his day.

* * *

 

Livia got home after working and found Regulus holding her painting of London.

"Who knew you could paint?" he joshed. Yes. Teasing time had arrived.

"Put that back where it was!" she screeched, her cheeks flushed in irritation.

He couldn't help but snigger quietly, "Relax. I was just complimenting your skills and the first thing you do is bark orders…"

Livia narrowed her eyes. "That isn't yours!"

"You are right. It isn't mine. Nonetheless, that doesn't mean that I do not appreciate art when I see it. I would love it if you taught me how to paint."

"W-what?" she spluttered. Livia blinked, endeavoring to convince herself that he had just asked her that.

"Teach me. I always wanted to learn and you seem to have a talent for it… Besides, you do it the muggle way. I find it…  _interesting_."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Master Regulus never lies," intervened Kreacher, "Apologize to master Regulus this instant!"

Livia rubbed her temples in frustration. "Ugh! Tell your bloody elf to shut his mouth!"

"Hey, don't insult Kreacher!" he demanded indignantly.

"Oh my gosh! Just give me my painting back!"

"Not until you teach me how to draw!" "Master Regulus won't do as you say until you apologize!" retorted Regulus and Kreacher at the same time.

Livia face-palmed. She felt like she was being blackmailed by impish children. Fortunately, an idea popped in her mind, and with a sly grin, she proposed, "Look, I will not teach you how to paint until you are able to live like a real muggle, OK?"

Livia knew that would take years. The poor boy didn't even have an idea of what something as simple as a bicycle was. This way he would shut up, and she would win. That was the perfect plan.

"Sure thing. As long as you promise to actually teach me sometime, I'll be content."

She rolled her eyes. "I promise. Are you happy now?"

He returned her painting, folded his arms across his chest and gave her a triumphant grin. To her dismay, it made her feel butterflies in her stomach. "Exultant."

* * *

 

A few months passed and winter arrived. It was the ninth of January, if one was to be precise. For most people, this was another unimportant day of the cold month. Although for Livia, the date was special, it was Severus's twenty-first birthday. She missed him. She missed him terribly. Yet she was the one who parted, the one who told him not to contact her. Livia had made that decision to ensure not only her safety, but her brother's as well. A Death Eater with a squib sibling didn't sound appealing at all… That was why she had broken her family ties. She hadn't counted on Regulus to walk into her life though. It was a cruel irony that she had run from a Death Eater only to live with another.

"Livia, is something wrong? You seem off…" started the wizard prudently.

"Everything's fine," she mumbled hastily.

"Your brother lied way better than you," he teased.

The mention of Severus only served to bring the tears she had been avoiding all morning to her eyes. Black ditched his arrogant grin instantaneously when he saw that she wasn't responding with sass or irritation as per usual.

"What's the matter?" he wondered sensitively.

"Why do you care?" she spat.

The tone reminded him an awful lot of a certain slytherin boy with greasy hair of whom gryffindors liked to make fun.

"I-I… Well, we are working together, right? You could say we are partners in crime, f-friends, even. You are helping me familiarize with m-muggle life… I want to lend you a hand now and offer you my sup-support, if that's fine with you… I mean, I-"

"Are you in the habit of prattling on and on, and stuttering like a fool?" she interrupted him.

He was unaffected by her rude tone and, more confidently, he replied, "Not really. So are you telling me?"

She realized he was so pigheaded he wouldn't stop questioning until she told him. Hence, she shook her head in defeat and whispered, "It's stupid, really…"

"Oh, yes, it's so stupid that you are fighting back tears!" he cried out sarcastically.

"You know, your attitude isn't helping me at all," she rejoined bitterly.

Regulus passed a hand through his hair and took big calming breaths.

"Sorry." An apology from arrogant Black. That was unexpected indeed. "I… Look, I really wanted to help you, but perhaps it is better if I just leave you alone and don't bother you…"

Livia knew that feeling too well. She had wanted to help her mother and her brother all her life, and more often than not, especially when she was a mere kid, they had protected her and dealt with the problems themselves, no matter how much Livia wanted to interfere. Regulus wanted to do something good too. She sighed and gave in, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

"Today's my brother's birthday."

"Oh…" was all Regulus could utter, feeling like an idiot.

What was he supposed to do? They hadn't discussed the topic of Severus Snape. Livia and Regulus simply teased each other and focused on trying to destroy the horcrux and learning how to camouflage among muggles.

"I miss him so much…" she admitted with a quivering voice as a few fresh tears were released.

Somehow, watching her cry stirred some unexpected feelings in the boy. He never wanted to see her tears again. Hence, he tried to console to the best of his abilities, "I-I'm sorry. Do you write to him? Perhaps this way you'd cope better with it."

"I can't. I am a squib. He is a Death Eater. If somebody found out, we both would die."

"When was the last time you two chatted?"

"Too long… And it didn't end well. We argued. I had just discovered he was a You-know-who's follower and I… I said awful things. I felt so mad I didn't let him explain… I just left home. There's a part of me that hopes he knows I am thinking about him today, that I will never forget him and that I… I love him."

"You left everything behind after a quarrel with your brother?" he asked stunned.

She rolled her eyes. "That's a shoddy summary, but I guess you could say so… By the way, when did you meet Severus? Was it at Hogwarts or later on in a Death Eater meeting?"

Regulus shrugged. "At school. We were from the same house, but not from the same year, so we didn't talk much. He wasn't the talkative type, anyway, and I had a feeling he hated me."

She frowned, "Why?"

Regulus dithered. Should he tell her? Her deep black eyes had never looked so pleading. As if hypnotized by them, he admitted, "My brother Sirius made his life hell. I guess that Sirius and I look so alike that Severus just couldn't stand me."

"I didn't know you have a brother…"  _and even less that he was one of my brother's tormentors,_  she added to herself.

"Yes, well. I can bet my life that it's been even longer than you and Severus since I last talked to him. It didn't end well for us either," he sighed, uncovering some sad feelings he had buried.

"Do you miss him?" inquired the squib.

"Sometimes, but then I remember what arse he is and the melancholy melts away…"

Livia giggled through her tears, and for a moment, Regulus got lost in the enchanting sound.

"Severus can be a right arse too…" she said amid gurgles of laughter.

He snorted, "No joke. Sirius and Severus were probably the biggest arses of Hogwarts. They were in constant competition. And let me tell you something, gryffindor and slytherin contests tend to be violent."

Livia chuckled lowly and ended up smiling. It was the first time she beamed in front of him. Regulus deemed it suited her. Unconsciously, he slightly bowed his head towards her lips. She didn't seem to notice, for she put a hand on his shoulder and murmured that she was thankful he had made her laugh. That stopped him. The honesty in her coal eyes was palpable and he felt his heart fluttering. He tried to shoo the thought that he had nearly snogged the girl. They had to focus on defeating Voldemort, any kind of relationship other than friendship would be far too distracting. They couldn't allow that.

"You and I aren't so different… We have daft siblings who won't talk to us anymore… And we both left home at a very young age…" she observed.

"At least I am an adult," he scoffed. "What's your excuse?"

Livia gulped. Her mind was screaming to keep quiet, but her heart was longing for disclosure and there was something about Regulus that made her feel safe. Before she could regret it, she mumbled, "Father abused us. Severus wasn't at home. I couldn't stay one more day there… I would have ended up like mother, dead. I was sick of it. I needed to run away."

Regulus would have never guessed something as ghastly as that had happened to this girl, and even less, that she'd confess something so personal to him.

"I-I'm sorry…" was all he managed to say in a crooked voice, his eyes wide.

She shrugged. "It's okay… May I ask you something?"

How could he deny her anything after that massive revelation? He gave her a swift nod.

"Why did you join them? Why did you become a Death Eater?"

Regulus connected his glance with hers, and after some vacillation, he explained, "I don't know. I guess that I was trying to make my family proud. My brother had been disowned, so I became their heir. I come from a very old pureblood family… I grew up despising muggles, squibs, muggleborns and even halfbloods, looking down upon them. You-know-who dreamt about a world without the people I hated. His ideals were the same I had been brought up with, so I agreed in order to please my parents. I began to have doubts about becoming a Death Eater when it was too late… Only when I saw the atrocities we committed against everybody who wasn't a pureblood did I realize the big mistake I made. But there was nothing I could do. I had to survive. I couldn't go against my own master; that would be equivalent to death. Thus, I went with the flow. When Kreacher nearly died for him, when I found out about the horcrux, I knew I couldn't pretend anymore. And you know the rest of the story…"

"Do you still despise people like me, muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods?" she asked, staring intently at his eyes.

Her intense black eyes left Regulus breathless for a second. He cleared his throat and answered sincerely, "I… don't. I mean, I always believed that pureblood wizards were more powerful than anyone. Yet, I knew muggleborn students who got better marks than I. Thanks to you I learnt that muggles can light up rooms without candles and without magic. Muggles use cars instead of apparating... Muggles can use phones to communicate, the same way we floo call… We have different methods to accomplish the same goals. I never thought muggles would be able to do half of the things you are teaching me… I guess I am confused, but I do not look down on them anymore. And I certainly don't despise you, Livia, squib or not. You saved me."

"Then would you mind telling your  _dear_  house-elf that I am a squib, not a muggle, and that I deserve respect just like every other living being in the world?"

He agreed. What else could he do?

Livia smiled fondly at him again and the impossible happened, she hugged him. She actually rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped him in her arms. Black's breath fastened. By the way she was clutching him, he guessed she was still affected by her brother's birthday, so slowly but surely, his hands found her back and pressed her closer to him. How long had it been since somebody had hugged him? He didn't even remember, but he would have sworn that it had never felt as good as in that precise moment. When she pulled away and kissed his cheek before breaking the embrace, Black realized he was doomed: he was falling in love with the squib, and he wouldn't be able to act on his feelings as long as You-know-who lived. The mission came first. Besides, it wasn't like Livia would return his feelings. He had been a Death Eater. She deserved better.


	9. Jealousy

Livia Snape and Regulus Black hadn't stopped trying to destroy the horcrux, not even when the news that Voldemort was dead reached their ears. Both knew that He-who-must-not-be-named hadn't really passed away, that he would come back and that a war would break forth. They weren't disillusioned though. In fact, they were as determined as ever to demolish the locket and tried different methods to achieve so, but to no avail. Both spells and muggle methods were useless. That didn't mean that they gave up though, after all, hope springs eternal.

Life went on and seasons went by in between failed attempts to accomplish their mission. Livia and Regulus constructed the weirdest friendship in history, they were certain of it. A squib and a former Death Eater, an unlikely pair that somehow, worked just fine.

The owner of the arts' supplies shop retired, so Livia inherited the business. On her first day as a businesswoman, Livia met somebody who marked her, Nathan Mann. He had come to buy some supplies and began chatting innocently about arts. The muggle asked Livia out on a date soon after. The woman couldn't believe her ears. She had never been attractive, nobody had expressed interest in her, and Nathan appeared to be charming. How bad could it go? She found herself agreeing.

* * *

 

"Liv! You told me you would teach me how to draw! You have spent all these years telling me I needed to learn how to live as a muggle! Well, I think I've succeeded, haven't I? So will you please be so  _kind_  to finally show me how to use brushes and all that stuff of yours?"

There was no response, something which made the young man grunt impatiently.

"Oh, come on, Liv! You've been in the bathroom for an eternity! Just come out and teach me alrea-"

The door opened and Regulus was unable to finish the sentence. He blinked a few times and checked Livia out. His eyes travelled from her bare feet to her chest. Sure, she wasn't showing her cleavage and she didn't have a big cup, but the classic knee-length maroon halter dress she was wearing accentuated her figure and embraced the soft curves of her body. He finally reached her face. Her fawn hair was pulled in a waterfall braid. And gods! She was wearing makeup! Since when did she wear makeup? He had no idea, but Regulus knew that she had applied it gracefully well. Her usually pale cheeks were rosier, her lips seemed fuller and her obsidian eyes looked more breath-taking than ever; not that she needed the maquillage for Regulus to notice that detail. Whenever he glanced at her eyes, he felt like he was watching the starless midnight sky in her orbs, like he was being pulled to a bottomless abyss in which he'd happily drown.

"What do you think? Should I wear ballet flats or high heels? I mean, I can't really walk comfortably with stilettos on, but they will make my figure look better, that's what magazines say…" Livia's question pulled Regulus back to reality.

"You don't need a pair of bloody heels. You already look divine, Liv."

Livia narrowed her eyes. Had he just flattered her?

"What?"

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_  he cursed himself as his eyes widened in panic. "Er, the ballet flats will do just fine… What's the occasion though? Why are you dressed so fancy?"

She beamed at him and babbled as she put on the flats and grabbed her jacket and her purse in a hurry, "I have a date. I have a first date, finally! Somebody noticed me! I know I must sound pathetic. I mean, I am twenty-two and this is my first date! But I don't care! I just know that I feel pretty for the first time in forever and that I want to have a good time and that your drawing lesson will have to wait and that-"

"Breathe, Liv! Who is taking you out on a date?"

He sounded protective and almost… jealous? Livia shook her head in an attempt to ignore those thoughts and prattled, "His name is Nathan Mann. He is a funny, good-looking, twenty-six-year-old bloke… Look, I don't have time for chit-chat. I'm going out! Don't expect me to come back early! Bye!"

The door slammed shut before he could add anything else. For the longest time, he stared at where Livia had just stood, lost in his thoughts and trying to disregard the pain in his chest.

"Master Regulus, is you OK?"

"Er, yes."

"You don't look so sure, Master. Does it have to do with Livia?"

Who knew house-elves could be so sharp? He cleared his throat and provided, "Well, the date caught me by surprise, but I have never seen her so… elated. I guess it's a good thing, right?"

"Are you trying to convince Kreacher or yourself, master?"

That question lingered in the air. The fact that he doubted the answer made Regulus feel like trouble awaited him. How long would he be able to cover up his real feelings for Livia? Only Merlin knew.

* * *

 

The relationship of Nathan Mann and Livia Snape had started off splendidly well. Livia always returned home with a radiant beam on her face after the dates, and Regulus felt mixed emotions every time. He was happy for her, really, but he couldn't help but wish he was in the place of the muggle. His heart fell to pieces every time a glowing Livia told him what a good man Nathan was.

Today though, Livia wasn't simpering. As soon as she came in, she sagged against the door. She covered her mouth with both hands, in a failed attempt to mask her snivels.

"Liv! Are you home? I thought you wouldn't come back until late… Anyway, have you had supper yet? Kreacher can always prepare something…"

When Regulus heard some weeps, he panicked and rushed to the hall.

"Liv…"

She looked horrible. Her hair was a tousled mess. Her makeup was smeared and her endless tears didn't make it any better. Regulus approached his friend and put a hand on her shoulder in hopes it would soothe her. She flinched under the touch and lowered her head so that he wouldn't see her in that state. Regulus was too worried to leave her alone though, so he cupped her face with so much gentleness he surprised himself, and then kissed her slightly sweating forehead. His lips remained on her skin for more time than necessary.

"What happened?" he inquired, finally drawing back.

Livia's lips trembled, but she managed to speak amidst cries, "Nathan… He… I… I just… He…"

Regulus had never seen her struggling so much to speak, so he did the only thing that came to his mind, he hugged her. And gods, was she willing! Her arms enfolded his waist bitingly as she rested her head on his chest. She was holding him like he was the only thing that kept her sane. He said nothing, he merely tried to provide her the comfort she needed and hoped that she would calm down soon.

"I don't want to be like my mum…" Livia blurted out.

_Father abused us. Severus wasn't at home. I couldn't stay one more day there… I would have ended up like mother, dead. I was sick of it. I needed to run away._  Those had been her precise words. They hadn't mentioned the topic again, but now it struck Regulus with full force. Mr. Snape abused Mrs. Snape, and Livia had just said she didn't want to be like her mother….  _Fuck,_  was all he thought when the realization came. He pulled her away slightly, and it was only then that he distinguished a nasty bruise forming under her run mascara.

"I'll kill him," he menaced. "That son of a bitch will not stand a chance! The pathetic git will not see it coming!"

"No! Don't do anything stupid! I already took care of it, anyway… I broke up with him."

Regulus sighed relieved and couldn't help but wonder, "What happened?"

Livia gulped and confessed, "He asked me to marry him. I said no."

He frowned. He longed to kiss her right then for refusing the proposal, but he knew that his feelings would come to light if he acted like his heart wished… Thus, he settled for expressing surprise.

"What? Why? I mean, now that I know he likes knocking women around, I couldn't be more grateful, but you seemed to be… well, happily in love…"

"I am not going to marry someone without living with them first. I am not going to marry someone only a year after meeting them. I want to be sure that he is the one first. And I am not even certain whether I am in love with Nathan or not. I think I've never been…"

Regulus felt his heart fluttering at the confession.

"He got mad when I told him no and this happened," she explained, pointing to the bruise, "I didn't want to end up like my mother, so I broke up with him. He tried to apologize… He said that he didn't mean it, that he'd never do that again and that he wouldn't push me for the wedding because he loves me… Father also used to say he wouldn't do it again, but the outcomes speak for themselves… I don't need a man like that. I don't need a man at all. I prefer being single than bearing with another Tobias."

He felt attacked by her disclosure, so he defended himself, "Not all men are pricks, you know?"

Livia gave him a rueful grin and murmured, "I know. Some of them are fools with good hearts like you."

He didn't know how the hell she managed to insult him and compliment him at the same time. Regulus must have pouted for Livia giggled through her final tears.

"Thanks for being a good friend, Regulus."

_Friend_. That was how she saw him. Regulus felt his heart getting heavy. His heartache was real, and it was just as physically painful, only a thousand times as worse.


	10. Autumnal bliss

Livia Snape was already twenty-seven. There had been nobody else after Nathan Mann. It wasn't like she had the time to have a relationship. Running a business and trying to destroy the locket left her drained. Besides, she liked painting when she had free time. But something troubled her… If she didn't meet anybody, then she wouldn't get married, and even less get pregnant… Children. She wanted to have them, but it seemed something unachievable at the moment.

"Reg, do you ever think about having a family?"

He stopped eating dinner and locked eyes with her.

"Sometimes…" he conceded cautiously.

"Why haven't you ever gone out with women, then? I mean, I want to have children someday and I dated Nathan, even if it turned out to be horrible, yet I have never seen you with a girl… Are you gay?"

He choked at her bluntness and wrong assumption.

"Liv, I guarantee you… I like women very much. In fact, they called me a womanizer back at Hogwarts…"

Was that relief he saw in her black depths? It didn't last long. Her lips formed a cocky grin as she teased, "Well, you've certainly lost practice… If you like women why don't you ask them out?"

He blushed. Damnit. He felt like a hormonal teenager in front of his oblivious crush.

"My first priority is destroying the horcrux. I don't have time to date, and it would be neither safe nor sensible. Even if the locket was finally destroyed, the one I fancy would never like me back…"

She quirked an eyebrow when he uttered the last sentence.

"Oh, so there  _is_  someone… Well, how do you know she doesn't like you back? Have you told her how you feel?"

"Not really…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Reg, unless the woman happens to be a seer, she has no feasible way to know about your feelings…"

Regulus was beginning to feel uncomfortable, so he avoided her mesmerizing ebony eyes and directed his glance towards the half-eaten food.

"I honestly have no idea why you have suddenly become so shy. You could have any girl you wanted. You have it way easier than me. Usually, guys talk to me until they notice my hooked nose or pale skin, or when they hear me making snarky comments. That scares them off. I am an ugly, nasty woman."

He shot his head up at her words, "Do you really believe that?"

It was Livia's turn to avert his eyes and become timid.

"Liv, you are a wonderful person. If they can't see it, it's their loss…"

She grinned faintly at him.

"You know, I am glad you walked into my life. You are my best friend, Reg."

The words should have made him happy, but they didn't. Best friend. Nothing more. How clueless could Livia be?

* * *

 

Livia was having a shower. The hot water felt like heaven against her skin. She had felt cold on her way home; the weather had taken her by surprise. Summer had left brusquely and her favorite time of the year replaced it; dying London in reds, browns, yellows and oranges, and invading it with new smells of apples, cinnamon, pumpkins, sweet potatoes and chestnuts. Livia loved the fall season. She enjoyed drinking tea while watching the leaves dancing across the ground, driven by the chilly breeze. She loved painting the different colors. Besides, autumn always carried some blissful memories with it… When Severus and Livia were mere children, they always looked forward to jumping on the leaves and hearing the crispy sound against their feet. Sometimes, Severus had gone above and beyond and had given her piggyback rides across the park, filling it with pure and innocent laughter as they flew with the wind. He had stopped doing that when he met Lily though.

Livia's thoughts were interrupted when she stepped out of the shower and noticed that she had forgotten to bring in her garments.  _Bugger,_  she cursed inside.

"Kreacher, please, bring me my clothes! I forgot them in my bedroom."

"Kreacher doesn't follow your orders. Kreacher only obeys master Regulus."

"Of course," she snorted, "What was I expecting?"

The squib sighed and faltered across the flat, only covered in an old beige towel.

"Holy mother of Merlin!"

_Shit,_  she cursed. Livia would recognize his suave voice anywhere.

"Bloody hell, Reg, turn around, will you?"

The young man stood agape, not making a move, his eyes taking in every detail of her figure. The towel managed to cover her bottom and chest, but that was it. Her long thin legs were totally exposed, as well as her cleavage and shoulders. Her hair was awfully wet, and some drops had managed to stream down her pale skin, making it shine. There was nothing more the wizard wanted to do than to rip off that bloody towel and expose her naked beauty before discovering every inch of her and kissing every spot of her damp porcelain skin.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, if you value your life at least half as much as that elf of yours does, you better leave this room and never mention this again!"

Her threat made him skedaddle, but the image of her body was still fresh in his mind. He queried he'd never forget it, truth be told, especially when he kept imagining what it would be like to feel her skin against his. Regulus couldn't look her straight in the eye for a whole week without turning scarlet.

* * *

 

"Reg, have you asked that mysterious girl out already?"

"Yes," he lied, hoping she'd drop the topic.

"And…?"

"And she said no."

Livia sneered, "You know, you are supposed to be a slytherin. Slytherins are great liars, but clearly, you have lost faculties… Regulus, there is no possible way that a woman said no to spend quality time with you."

"Why do you say so?"

She furrowed her brow.

"Why? Don't be ridiculous! It is incredibly hard to miss the fact that you are an attractive young man who just happens to be charismatic and hilarious; and even though you can act like a conceited boy, your heart is of gold. Any intelligent woman would jump at the opportunity! Merlin knows that I would…"

Sweet Salazar, had he heard her correctly? It wasn't that he was surprised that she had managed to dent and bolster his ego in the same sentence, he was used to that. No, what he would have never expected in a million years were her last words…

Livia seemed to realize she had confessed more than intended, for she blushed embarrassedly and made to leave the room with a nervous pace. Regulus grabbed her arm before she could though. His other hand cupped her chin until she couldn't escape his intense gaze.

"Liv…" His hot breath caressed her lips, making her cheeks heat up even more. Their faces were so close their noses were touching. He was afraid their proximity would make her realize his heart was beating way faster than healers would recommend. "Are you in love with me?"

There, he asked it. Now he just prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't make a fool of himself or that she wouldn't feel awkward.

Livia gulped and breathed out, "It doesn't matter. You clearly don't want me… So let me walk out of this room and save what little dignity I still carry with me."

Gods, Regulus wanted to hug her, to whisper sweet words and never let her go. He wanted to yell at her for not realizing he had been in love with her since he first laid his eyes on her. He wanted to snog her senseless. He wanted to shake some sense into her for being so freaking blind. He wanted to smack himself for being just as blind. He wanted to make love to her until she screamed his name. Heck! He had waited so much he was sure he would be happy to do it on the cold floor. Dazed by his overflowing and contradictory emotions, Regulus exploded, "You, foolish woman!"

_Congratulations, Regulus_ , he thought sarcastically,  _There wasn't a better way to start confessing your feelings. How very romantic of you to insult her when everything you want to do is to tell her how extraordinarily bewitching she is. Now her eyes are tearful. Excellent job, Mr. Black! Ten points to Slytherin._  His internal monologue was interrupted by the squib hissing in a dangerously low way voice, "Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Not in a lifetime, Livia, not when I know that you finally return my feelings."

Livia forgot how to move. It was difficult for her to simply breathe.

"What?" she wondered in a faint voice.

"I love you. Always have, always will."

The woman shook her head as a solitary tear coursed down her cheek.

"B-but I am a s-squib and you are a pureblood w-wizard… You are handsome and I am ugly…"

He hated seeing her so damn vulnerable and insecure of herself.

"So what if you are a squib? You are the best thing that has happened to me, Liv, can't you see? You are the most entrancing woman I've ever met. You are beautiful, in and out. Don't you ever believe you are less than perfect to me."

She shook her head in denial, "I don't understand… You said nothing when I dated Nathan…"

He sighed, "Liv, I hated the guy! I was sick with jealousy… You cannot even imagine. But I was a bloody idiot in love… I just wanted you to be happy, and you were. At least, you looked like it, so I supported you even though I was dying inside. I hated what he did to you… And I was overjoyed when you told me you had broken up. I thought we had a chance, even if we couldn't be together until You-know-who was gone for good. Yet, you always referred to me as a friend, best friend at most… I thought you would never love me the way I loved you…"

Livia suppressed the need to laugh bitterly.

"I really am a right fool. I wasn't even in love with Nathan… He made me feel special, he was the first man to express interest in me and so I welcomed him. But I never felt for him what I feel for you, Reg. Why do you think I never went out with anybody else? It wasn't just for the first impression I give, you know? The few men that disregard my looks and cutting personality aren't good enough for me. I always compare them to you, and they always lose."

They fell silent. Regulus stroked her cheek fondly, descending until he reached her neck as his other hand traced her spine through the fabric of her shirt. Livia shut her eyes, leaned into his touch and let out a pleasant sigh. This was better than any fantasy he had daydreamed about. Regulus smirked at her reactions and teased, "So do you think this is a good time to get a bloody kiss, after years of oblivious denial?"

Livia opened her eyes, which were twinkling with a special glow. She flashed him a crooked smile and joshed back in a seductive tone, "If I recall correctly, you once told me you were a slytherin. Aren't slytherins supposed to be ambitious and aspire for the best? We have waited long enough. I am not settling for only one kiss, Reg. I expect  _more_."

He chortled lowly, "Desperate, aren't we?"

"You know, I would be offended if it wasn't because I can already feel your erection, the actual proof that you are even more desperate than I am…"

Her onyx eyes were shining with lust and Regulus found himself getting lost in them. Their lips crushed. They had no idea who had initiated it, but their first kiss was violent and messy, consequence of years of secret yearning and reprimanded sentiments. All that Regulus desired was to taste her, to smell her, to venerate her… Merlin! Was this even real? Was this woman snogging him? All he knew was that he needed some air, so he broke the kiss. He became aware that her arms had somehow draped over his shoulders. She smiled radiantly at him like she had never done and was about to initiate another possessive kiss, when something made him stop her.

"W-wait."

"Yes?" she asked impatiently as she arched an eyebrow.

"I can't do this. We can't do this. We must focus on destroying the horcrux. A romantic relationship would distract us. You-know-who-"

"Fuck him, Regulus! I don't care! I have already lost my brother to him! I am not losing you too! I refuse!"

All doubts and worries on Regulus's mind flew away when her tongue entered his mouth and her fingers loosened his buttons. Livia Snape was about to make a new autumnal blissful memory.


	11. The reunion (part I)

Regulus Arcturus Black had become Regulus Arcturus Snape. He had decided to take his wife's surname without giving it a second thought. He was disenchanted from the Blacks and he was supposed to be dead anyway. This was the perfect strategy to hide. They hadn't married solely for that motive though, they had married because they wanted to, because they loved each other and trusted each other enough to begin another phase in their lives together. A pregnancy came along after the marriage and soon the couple became three, or four, if one counted Kreacher.

"Reg, I want to meet with him," Livia muttered before they went to sleep.

The baby girl was asleep in her crib, and Regulus wanted nothing more than to follow her trend.

"Who?" he asked with a yawn.

Livia waited for him to finally climb into bed and join her before confessing, "My brother."

"What?!" he spluttered, eyes wide.

"I want to see him. I want him to be our little girl's godfather."

"Liv… Are you sure that's a good idea?" wondered Regulus, in a vacillating tone, "It's been ages since you last talked to him and you said you didn't end your relationship on good terms."

"Precisely. Look, I was sixteen when I wrote that letter to him… I thought I was doing what should be done… Severus was a Death Eater and I, a squib. It was dangerous. I know we are not completely safe yet, since You-know-who is not really dead and the locket is still intact, but I miss my brother. We'll be subtle when we meet, but please, just let me introduce our daughter to her uncle."

Regulus couldn't deny her anything, and so that was how Severus received a letter on a typical Hogwarts teaching day. He frowned. In all these years, nobody had sent him anything. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the parchment more quickly and impatiently than he would ever admit. He recognized the handwriting at first glance and he was thankful he was sitting in an old chair from his chambers. Otherwise, he would have stumbled and made a fool of himself. It wasn't like there were other people there; he didn't even have paintings that bothered him… Still, he would have felt humiliated. Severus was chocked with too many different emotions, from anger and nervousness, to excitement. He grasped the paper with trembling hands and began to read.

" _Dear brother,_

_Yes. You have read it well. Your eyes aren't deceiving you. It's me, Liv, your annoying little sis. I know you must feel angry at me and be tempted to shred the paper and throw it in the bin with no remorse. I don't blame you. But please, read the letter first, even if it is for old times' sake._

_I miss you. I miss you an awful lot. I know we argued the last time we met, but that's what siblings are for, right? Especially the Snape siblings. We were in the habit of snapping first and apologizing later, and that day wasn't any different, only that we forgot the part of saying sorry. I hope you know that I didn't mean half of the words that slipped out of my mouth when we last saw each other. We had just buried mother and I was terribly scared. I guess you must be thinking they aren't good enough excuses. You are right, they aren't, yet I am still sorry._

_I know I made mistakes. I know I told you not to contact me. I know I said that a squib and a Death Eater relationship would never work out and that we'd be safe by cutting ties. But I am tired. I just want my big bro back. I know it may seem it's too late, but it isn't. That's why I'd really appreciate it if we could meet and catch up. You don't have to forgive me or even talk to me if you don't wish to… I just want to see your face again._

_I hope you give us a chance,_

_L.E.S."_

He read it three times, until the tears soaked the parchment and blurred her writing. Her address was inscribed on the backside. He didn't know if he'd regret it later, but he took a quill and a parchment. His hands were still shaking after the reply was sent. Right then, he hated and loved his sister at equal measures.

* * *

 

"I can't believe he's coming…"

Regulus rolled his eyes at his wife. "You asked him to, Liv."

"I know, but I would have never guessed he'd actually read the letter, let alone write me back and agree to come here!"

Just then, a knock interrupted their conversation. Livia got even jumpier, she nearly squealed in anticipation and fear. Regulus kissed her temple tenderly and soothed her, "Remember that I'll be in our bedroom with our child and Kreacher, may you require anything, okay?"

Livia nodded and headed to the hall with nervous steps. She unlocked the door. Their gazes locked. Livia couldn't let it sink in, that her brother was standing in her doorstep. He appeared older than his actual age. His skin was even paler than she remembered, and there were the beginnings of some wrinkles on his forehead as an outcome of scowling too much, she bet. He was dressed in smart wizarding robes, all black, as black as his eyes, which seemed to have seen more horrors than anyone deserved to. Livia could only assume that the war had drained him. She had the impulse to hug him and take all the pain away, but she didn't dare to move. The Snape siblings stayed quiet for an eternity, staring at each other, reflecting on how the years had treated them.

Livia didn't know what to say. Would ' _hello Sev, long time no see'_  be a bad start? Perhaps she should settle for ' _thanks for coming even though I know you must hate me'_ … Yes, that was safer. For better or for worse, she didn't have the chance to speak as he broke the ice by snarling sardonically, "Are you going to let me come in,  _sis_? Or would you rather hold this conversation you so adamantly solicited to have in your letter here in the doorway, so that every muggle who lives in this block can hear our sorrowful story?"

Yes, he may have grown old, but he was still the same git. Livia didn't know whether that relieved her or disappointed her. Anyway, the squib stepped aside and let him in. She guided him to the kitchen table, slyly avoiding any place which had some photographs of her new family.

"Do you fancy some tea? With only some sugar, if I recall correctly…"

"As touching as it is that you remember how I like tea, I came here to talk, Livia, not. To. Drink. Tea."

The woman gulped at his stern tone and sat down in front of him, feeling like a student being scolded by the headmaster for doing something wrong.

"I deserve this treatment, I guess, after everything I did…"

"Damn right you do! What were you thinking? What  _brilliant_  idea crossed your mind? You were sixteen, dammit! You weren't even an adult! You were just a child!"

Now, he shouldn't have exploded like that. Livia felt the heat reaching her cheeks as she yelled back, "Are you really going to give me life lessons? You have no right to judge me like that, not when you joined that psychotic scum who hates people like me and anything related to muggles!"

"You know nothing, Livia!" he hissed as he pointed at her accusatorily.

Livia hadn't meant to start an argument with him, yet she had bottled up all her emotions for so long, she couldn't find a way to stop her furious rambling. She knew she should stop it. She knew there was a high chance she wouldn't see her brother anymore if she continued the quarrel, but the emotions were too intense for her to ignore.

"Of course I don't, because you were so  _clever_  that you somehow thought that joining the Death Eaters was the perfect solution! You didn't even contemplate telling me, I found out because I had a hunch and I somehow succeeded at rolling your sleeve up! What have you been doing lately? Mmm? Thinking of ways to bring your lord back?"

"Dammit, Livia! Stop making assumptions! I am not even a Death Eater anymore! On my last days, I became a spy against the Dark Lord. I've been trying to redeem myself! I know that I never will, not fully, but leastwise, I know that my pathetic existence can save somebody's life."

There was a deathly silence, only disturbed by their panting, consequence of their agitated dispute. Livia's expression went from utter shock to a mix of pride and compassion.

"Your existence isn't pathetic. Don't say that ever again. And the fact that you made the tough decision to become a spy and make up for your mistakes is admirable. You are brave, you are a hero."

Her tone wasn't heated anymore. She sounded caring, and her honeyed words struck a chord with him.

"I am far from being a hero," he choked.

Livia couldn't help but think of all the times he had shielded her from their father, taken her away pretending that it was a game so that she wouldn't pay attention to the shrieks of their parents. She couldn't help but remember how she had always sought his comforting embrace and how he always welcomed her in his arms.

"You are wrong. Most little girls say that their fathers are their heroes. Well, father was the villain and you were my hero. Sev, you'll always be my hero," she ended with a hesitant yet sweet kiss on his forehead.

Severus had always wondered how she managed to be angry and ferocious one second, gentle and supporting the other. Her voice had been soft and Severus had felt warm and fuzzy when she used his nickname, when she called him her hero and felt her lips on his skin; despite knowing how much he disappointed her by joining the Death Eaters. She was definitely the only one on the planet who would ever think such a thing and who wouldn't be repulsed enough not to kiss him, but for him it was more than sufficient. That was when the realization of how much he had missed her dawned on him.

Severus broke down. He wasn't used to crying, even less in front of people, but Livia had always been the exception. The woman felt her heart shattering. Hence, she did what she had longed to do since the moment she opened the door, she hugged him. And he held her back. How could he not? Her body had grown, but he still felt the same in her arms, at home, a lulling thought to him. The half-blood wizard had spent longer than a decade starving for touches, hugs and kisses, craving for love. The idea that his sister still cared for him after all this time, was overwhelming, yet he hailed it eagerly, no matter how much she had hurt him when she departed and left a single letter.

"Shhh. I am sorry I left, Sev, I am so sorry, but I am here now and I'm not planning on letting you go."

His clutch tightened desperately at her words. They didn't know how long they stayed like that. Eventually, Severus pulled back, his cheeks rosy in embarrassment as Livia dried the last tears.

"Why now? Why have you determined that now it is the perfect time to see each other again?"

She wavered for a few seconds. She took a big breath that boosted her confidence and responded, "Because I wanted you to meet someone. I wanted to ask you something… Wait in here, I'll be right back."

Severus wasn't prepared to see his little sister with a newborn in her arms. The sight left him speechless.

"Sev, meet your niece, Severine Eileen Snape…"

He felt dizzy. She had named her baby after him? He was an uncle?

"Y-you… I-I have a niece?"

She rolled her eyes and sassed, "I know you are older, Sev, but surely, you shouldn't have any deafness issues until your hair is all grey and your face is full of wrinkles…"

"Y-you na-named her after m-me? Why? Do you want to torture her? Severus and Severine are way old-fashioned and-"

"Severus Tobias Snape! She is my daughter and I named her after you because I love you! I named her after mother because she loved me. You and mom were the only ones who loved me back at Spinner's End… I want my daughter to know that I will love her just as much as you and mom did me, even if I don't know whether I'll be a good mother…"

His eyes were tearful. He was plainly touched, and that was noticeable by the way his voice sounded when he uttered, "You'll be an exceptional mother, Liv."

The teary-eyed woman beamed at him and Severus couldn't help but return the gesture, even if his muscle lips had lost practice over the years and felt like they were stretching more than physically possible. It was painful even, yet worth it.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Pardon me?" he choked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Sev! You are her uncle, and if you accept to, you will be her godfather too…"

His eyes were as wide as ever.

"Livia Eileen Snape, are you trying to kill me? First, you send me a letter after thirteen years of not having a single clue about your whereabouts, or whether you were alive, in which you ask me to meet you. Then I come to your flat and we snap, as usual, only to break down and hug, also as usual. After that, you break the news of a sudden niece who happens to be named after me, and now you want me to become her godfather and to hold her? I am human, you know? I can take a lot, but I happen to have a limit."

Her lips trembled, however Severus wasn't sure if it was a sign that she was about to burst into tears or into laughter. She burst into both.

"This isn't funny!" he complained, although watching his sister acting so carefree brought a tiny smile to his normally stiffened face.

"Sorry…" she mumbled once her laughter subsided while she dried her tears. "It's just that you still don't know half of what I have to tell you and you may have a point, but, you know, you don't have to give me answer today, and I only asked you if you wanted to hold her. She's a baby, Sev. She doesn't bite… She doesn't even have the teeth to do so yet."

How they managed to chat as if time hadn't passed was something neither of them would ever comprehend. Slowly, she deposited the baby in his arms, despite the insecure look on his face. He lost his breath when Livia granted them some space and an overflowing feeling he couldn't quite describe filled him, drawing a gentle grin on his features. Merlin! He had smiled more in this hour than he had done in years. Severine opened her eyes, revealing a pair of onyx stones, so similar to his own, that were eyeing him unafraid. He examined her and took in every detail.

"She's your daughter, indeed. Your cheekbones, your eyes, your hair… She looks so much like you when you were born."

"You remember it?" she wondered, her eyes teary.

He raised an eyebrow and snorted, "How could I not? That was the day I labelled you as annoying." He grimaced and added, "You didn't stop crying."

A chuckle escaped her throat, and Severus's eyes that had been fixed on Severine glanced at his sister. She looked radiant, blissful.

"She's got more manners than you ever did, Liv. And she's even more beautiful. It's the nose, you know. Thank Merlin she didn't inherit the famous Snape nose!" he ribbed, receiving a giggle in response.

"Well, give her time… I am sure she'll swear just as much as I do… As for the nose, thank my husband."

He didn't know how he fared to do it, but the baby didn't fall off his arms at the bombshell. Severus's eyes glimpsed at her fingers. She was wearing her wedding ring. That was undeniable. How could he have missed it? His mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to utter a word. Eventually, he tilted his head to look better at the baby and mumbled, "You know, Severine, your mother is going to be the end of me." The baby was looking at him with big wide eyes, as if she was really listening to him thoroughly, so Severus took it as an invitation and continued speaking, "Now that I have your attention, I'd also like to take the opportunity to apologize for my horrid name. If only my dear sister had more taste... Don't worry, I have the perfect solution, a nickname. Now, Sev is mine, and I don't really like sharing, but I guess I could bend the rules for you." The baby made a pout and Severus frowned. "No need to be rude, you know? You are starting to act like your mother. I get it. You don't like Sev. Better for me. Mmmm. Let me think… What about Sevy? Verie? Veryn, perhaps?" Severine seemed to smile at him as she grasped his thumb safely in her little hand. "You like Veryn? It's settled then. From now on you'll be Veryn. It holds so much class and power, don't you agree? You certainly have been bequeathed with my smart taste. I didn't expect any less from my niece."

Livia didn't know if she should roll her eyes at her brother or make goo-goo eyes at the tender scene. She did none of them, but when Severus locked his gaze with hers, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had never seen such dark eyes holding so much light. He wondered if Livia was mirroring his own expression, for he wanted her to know that he cherished this moment just as much as she did.

"You signed as L.E.S. in your letter. I thought you were single," blurted out Severus.

"My husband is now Mr. Snape. He took my name," Livia limited to say with a shrug.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, and is Mr. Snape at home?"

"Yes, he is."

"So he knows about me."

"Yes."

"Does he know about magic?"

She cracked an enigmatic smile.

"He most certainly does…"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Is he a wizard?"

"Mmm."

"Are we going to keep playing this question game, or will you introduce me to him?"

She bit her lip to prevent her from laughing.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You know each other already."

The thought scared him to death.

"He went to Hogwarts, I presume… Was he my age?"

He prayed not. He could already picture his sister married to that werewolf. It wasn't a pleasant scenario.

"No…"

"Is he going to come out from wherever he is hiding?"

"I don't know. You didn't like him and you just told me you had the impression I wanted to kill you. I don't want you to have a heart attack," she joshed.

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't like people in general, Liv."

Her expression sobered as she explained to him, "Well, you two didn't talk much and my husband always got the impression you loathed him."

He sighed. He didn't talk much to anybody, and most people avoided him, probably in fear. Mr. Snape could be anyone.

"Does he love you? Does he treat you well?"

Severus sounded extremely concerned, and for a moment Livia could have sworn that he was recalling the unhappy marriage of their parents. She smiled fondly at his caring attitude and assured him, "He always treats me like a queen. I think he loves me even more than I do him, which is saying a lot."

"Then I will not kill him, no matter how much I hate him," he promised.

She rolled her eyes and quipped, "Thanks, Sev. This tranquilizes me so much." She paused, unsure of how to proceed. "I'd rather wait for you to meet for a little while longer… I first want to know what you have done all these years… I want you to know what happened to me."

"Fair enough."

He looked at the baby, only to see she had fallen asleep.

"Liv, where should I place her?"

"Oh, I'll take her to her father… Stay here," she mumbled as she took Severine from him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Is he such a coward that he cannot face me?"

"No. He is such a gentleman that he is giving me the space I need to chat with my daft, judgmental brother. My husband… He is incredibly cocky and arrogant, but courageous and considerate to no end."

Severus noticed she still could manage to boost someone's ego and squash it in a sentence. It somehow pleased him that he wasn't the only subject Livia could do that with. When the squib came back, she noticed her brother was just as nervous as she was.

"Well, who begins?"

"You are the oldest."

"So what? If I remember correctly, you said I had a serious lack of social and emotional skills. I haven't improved over time. This isn't easy for me."

"I think you know quite a lot of things about me already… Besides, I am used to your lack of interpersonal skills; I don't hold it against you. Tell me, are you married? Am I an aunt? Did you become a potioneer that works as a spy in your free time?"

"I… I have never been with somebody, hence, no children. I became a Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"Oh… I don't know why, but I always imagined you'd reconcile with that Evans girl, wed her and have ginger children with hooked noses."

She had tried to light up the mood with this comment, but Severus's face sobered.

"Well, that will never happen. Lily is dead. Besides, she married Potter. I have to teach their spawn to remind me of my mistakes every day," he replied bitterly. "Harry Potter, the celebrity. That boy is just as conceited as his father."

"Wait a second, Sev. Harry Potter? The one who lived is Lily's son?"

"Unfortunately."

"And Potter… I knew the name sounded familiar…" she whispered more to herself than to him. "Was he one of the boys who used to bully you?"

By his expression, Livia knew she was spot-on. A sudden fury filled her senses.

"I knew you deserved better than Lily! How dare she? Wasn't she supposed to be your friend? No wonder she didn't listen to me!"

She fell silent the moment she realized what had rolled off her tongue. Her brother was eyeing her, astonished. Livia hadn't told him about the time she went to Lily's house.


	12. The reunion (part II)

"Liv, what do you mean Lily didn't listen to you? Did you… talk to her?"

At her brother's question, Livia recalled that she had never mentioned her encounter with his childhood friend. The squib was afraid of his reaction, but knew she couldn't deny it now, so she sighed and confessed, "I did. Behind your back, obviously… You had just told me your friendship was spoiled… I saw how much you loved Lily anyway and, even though I never really liked her, I thought that you'd be way happier if you became friends again. So I  _tried_  to talk to her, but she told me to go home, that you had chosen your path and she hers. She practically shut the door in my face! The nerve!"

Severus looked touched, the hard lines of his face disappearing. He opened and closed his mouth various times before he could ask, "You did that for me?"

Livia rolled her eyes.

"Of course, silly! I just wanted to see you happy. I may have been twelve, but I knew she was the key…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Livia shrugged.

"What good would it have done? I didn't want to hurt you more…"

Quietness covered them like a blanket. Surprisingly, it wasn't uncomfortable. Each was lost in their thoughts, memories of their childhood and of Lily haunting them.

"I was never fair with you when it came to Lily. I excluded you…" acknowledged Severus, breaking the noiseless environment. "Yet, you disregarded my actions and did everything in your hands to help me gain her trust again. It means a lot to me."

Livia grinned ruefully.

"As a child, I didn't understand what the deal was if I met the girl, but I guess that now I see it. It was your way to escape home and to take a break from me. I was five after all. I am sure I didn't let you breathe. I always wanted to be with you, and you wanted to play other things than hide and seek. We were children, Sev, don't feel bad."

He almost voiced he still felt sorry, but chose to keep mute as he knew that Livia won him in the stubbornness department and that she would spend hours coming up with a thousand motives why he shouldn't blame himself if necessary. She looked at him as if she was studying him, looking for something. He nearly dropped his gaze so she wouldn't find it, but she did.

"Sev, you haven't been with anybody because you still love her, despite everything, am I right?"

The last time Livia had seen her brother exposing so much vulnerability in his obsidian orbs was when she grasped he was in love with Lily, when they were mere teenagers. It was ironic to think that Lord Voldemort, the greatest legilimens, was unable to break through his occlumency walls, while his squib sister could tell what was going on in that twisted mind of his with a simple glance.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you lost her…"

He shook his head. "I actually lost her in my fifth year, Liv. You were there for me."

"You know what I mean… I wasn't there to comfort you when she passed away…"

Everything that mattered to him was that she was with him now, so he told her just that, gaining a rueful grin from her.

"You'll get over her eventually. Maybe you'll find somebody else…"

He snorted. "That will never happen, Liv. Have you seen me? I am an ugly broken snarky man… Who would ever love me?"

A ray of hope flared up inside Livia when she realized he had not denied he could eventually get over Lily; he only doubted he'd find somebody to love, somebody that loved him back. That was a big step and something she could relate to that all too well. She used to think that Regulus would never love her. Her self-esteem had been low until he made her believe in herself again.

"I thought the same about myself and now I am married. Perhaps you will go through something similar. Underneath all those black robes and sarcasm lies a good heart, Sev, somebody will see it."

Severus wanted to snort again, but she sounded so confident he almost believed her.

"Anyway, it's not like you need a woman to make you happy. I have already seen you smiling more than once today, so I guess that Severine and I make you happy, don't we? I know that family love is not the same as romantic love but-"

"I don't need that, Liv. You and Veryn are more than enough."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Veryn? Were you serious?"

"I'm not calling her Severine, Liv, unless I get angry at her for scrawling on the walls like you used to do…" he said, diverted. "That irritated me immensely, although I reckon I won't be able to scold my niece no matter what she does. In fact, I am planning on spoiling her endlessly."

Livia couldn't remember painting on the walls, so she deduced she must have been a toddler when that occurred. She could picture a six-year-old Severus freaking out when he caught her two-year-old self happily scrawling on the living room walls. She was sure Tobias would have not liked his walls decorated with spirals and indescribable shapes of a hundred colors. Severus must have been punished more than once because of her mischief, and he hadn't reproached her that, ever. He had really cared for and watched over her, always.

"Of course I did, until you left home, which makes me wonder why you did that in the first place," he hissed, as if he read her mind.

Livia was sure she hadn't voiced her thoughts, but she didn't mull it over, not when Severus's amusement had been so easily replaced by concern and hints of anger. He had forgiven her for leaving, but that didn't mean he understood her motives, that was clear by the way he continued, "Do you know how I felt when I read that bloody letter on that drawing? I spent all these years believing that I had failed you! I could have hidden and protected you!"

He sounded angrier with himself than with her, his voice even quivered, so Livia chose to answer calmly.

"I didn't want to be hidden only Merlin knows where. I had no freedom with Tobias, and I would have had no freedom with you either, not while you were an active Death Eater. The tiniest mistake and we both would be dead. I left because it was the only way I saw to ensure our safety. Mum had just died and I… I didn't want to risk losing you too. We were separated, but knowing you were alive somewhere kept me going."

Severus understood her choice then. She had never meant to hurt him. Her decision had been made out of desperation. She had actually been brave to do what Eileen had never dared to. He just couldn't figure out how a sixteen-year-old girl had survived in a foreign city when she had never left Cokeworth.

"You were a mere teenager, Liv. How did you survive alone in London?"

She shrugged.

"Luck. I found a job, so I was able to pay the rent and to cover the basic needs. I inherited the local when the owner retired. My husband works for me now."

He quirked an eyebrow, feeling amused again, the tense topic from earlier long forgotten.

"You are his boss?"

"Technically. I mean, I take into consideration his opinion and his role is as important as mine. We work remarkably well together. However, if there are disagreements, I always win. I am the owner, after all. Something wrong it?" she inquired, a little offended by the tone of the question.

His chuckles rang out and he ended up giving her a satisfied grin.

"No. I am proud of you, yet I  _almost_  pity him. You have quite a temper, Liv. May I know what your business is about?"

She gave him a smug smile and conceded, "An Arts Supplies Shop. I do some workshops to teach muggles how to paint as well."

He had to agree that the job suited her. Livia had been absorbed in drawing since she could grasp a pencil. It was part of her, her passion. He was sure the neighbors of Cokeworth would be astonished by her success in the big city.

"Do you show mercy or do you criticize everybody's skills unpityingly? I still recall when disapproved of my drawing because, apparently, my broomsticks looked like flowers. That one hurt," he teased.

She erupted into laughter, crossing her arms and grabbing her sides. He hadn't seen her laughing so much since they were infants playing in the park, before Lily came into the picture. A triumphant sense flooded him at the realization he still had the power of making her happy.

"Merlin! I told you that? I can't remember it…"

"No wonder. You were four and you drew better than me. You enjoyed bragging about it way too much."

She sniggered and shook her head, smiling fondly at him.

"You don't know how much I've missed you…"

_Probably not as much as I missed you,_  he thought.

"I am sorry it's taken me so long to contact you… I was never fond of Lily. I hated that she abandoned you. And then I did the same. I was mad with myself. You crossed my mind every day. I wanted to reach for you, but I didn't do it because I thought you wouldn't want to see me. I thought I had screwed up."

"I am glad you grew out of it then… Lily stopped talking to me because she believed I had already chosen my path before I had the Dark Mark. You left home and broke ties with me because you were trying to keep  _us_  alive. The reasons are very different. I have already forgiven you, Liv."

He was not the best to give life lessons, anyway. Livia had been right about that, although he would not say it out loud. That would be embarrassing.

Unaware of his thoughts, Livia rushed to him and enfolded him in her skinny arms, a smile tugging at her lips. Salazar! He had really missed her gusts of affection. She was the only one to ever hug him or hold his hand. Severus hugged her back and kissed the top of her head the way he used to do when they were children.

"I love you, big bro."

"I love you too, annoying little sis," he said back, with a playful tone in the end.

Uttering the words after all these years felt tremendously good. Feeling her hands squeezing him tighter felt even better. Livia had always been his home, he could be himself with her.

"Sev."

"Mmmm?"

"Your clothes reek of potions…"

"You used to say  _poshions_  were yucky," he ribbed.

"Well, most of them don't sniff out precisely good. I don't see the appeal."

"You say it as if paints smelled of roses. They don't, but you still love painting, don't you? It's the same with potions for me."

"Touché."

He smirked and snuggled her closer. Livia had matured, but for him, she would always be that incredibly unimaginably infuriating little sister who loved him to no end.

"Sev."

"Mmmm?"

"Do you mind meeting my husband now?"

The truth was that he didn't know how he felt about that. He should be happy for her, however, there was a part of him that felt like a total stranger had stolen  _his_  little sister. But then again, her face lit up whenever she mentioned her spouse. He couldn't be that bad, could he? Besides, he had to meet him someday, it might as well be right then. Frankly, the intrigue would be unbearable if he left this house without meeting Mr. Snape, so he told her he didn't mind.

Livia wriggled out to get her husband, but came back only with an awaken little Severine in her arms. She beckoned him to follow her.

Severus was beginning to jitter. Who had married his sister? Someone he wasn't keen on from Hogwarts, this much he knew. It wasn't like his list of possible candidates had reduced much, quite the contrary, in fact.

When they got to the living room, there was a man who was giving his back on him and tapping his foot. Severus could have sworn he was Sirius Black. His heart skipped a beat. It was inconceivable. Black was in Azkaban and Livia had guaranteed him they weren't of the same year. Who the hell could he be then? As if he had heard his inner question, the mysterious husband turned around to face them. There he stood. Regulus Arcturus Black.  _Bloody fucking hell,_ Severus cursed inside and reacted on impulse, his wand pointed to the man who had presumably wedded his sister, his other arm shielding his family.

"Who the heck are you?!"

Severine burst into tears the moment she heard the scream and Livia proceeded to rock her. She just wished Regulus and Severus behaved. She didn't fancy a hurricane of emotions and misunderstandings in the living room.

"Regulus Black, now a Snape. I thought you'd recognize me from school. We were in the same House, for Merlin's pants!"

"Regulus. Is. Dead! Where's the polyjuice potion? Who are you and why have you tricked my sister into marrying you?"

Regulus raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.

"The rumors about my death are an overstatement. As you can see, I am alive. And I would never deceive Livia. I love her."

Severus approached him as a predator who was about to hunt his quarry and hissed, the tip of his wand on his neck, "You better not play games with me. I am an impatient man who won't hesitate to injure a vital part of your body if you do not stop lying this very instant."

"Master Regulus never lies," a squeaky voice protested.

Severus had been so shocked that he hadn't acknowledged the house-elf's presence. Livia was grabbing the creature and preventing him from defending Regulus against Severus.

"It's the truth. Please Sev, lower your wand. You're scaring me… You're scaring my daughter…"

Severus's expression softened at her voice, but the wand was still grazing Regulus's skin.

"You and I got marked the same day, Severus. How else would I know that?"

Severus's pupils dilated and his breath hitched.

"This proves nothing! You could still be an impostor!"

"Legilimens me, then," he dared him.

Severus froze, caught off guard.

"Go ahead. If you still don't believe me after this, you can send me to Azkaban with my brother."

Severus narrowed his eyes. He turned his head and saw Livia desperately trying to hush her baby, a silent plea to do as he requested in her eyes. Severus gulped and before he could regret it, he entered his mind.

He saw everything: Kreacher telling the story of his near-death experience to his master, Regulus creating a copy of the locket and replacing the real horcrux with it, Kreacher apparating them in London and Livia finding them.

Severus withdrew and stared deeply at his grey eyes, breathing hard. He was still processing all the information.

"So now that you know the truth, are you sending me to Azkaban or are you telling your Death Eater friends? Either way ends poorly for me."

Severus disregarded his comment and growled, "Are you aware of the implications of this horcrux? This means that You-know-who isn't really gone, unless you destroyed it, of course."

"Regulus and I have tried everything," intervened Livia. "Nothing seems to work: we have tried every spell, we have tried to burn it down, to split it with an ax, to squash it the muggle way… Everything."

Severus pressed his lips thin. "Why didn't you go to Dumbledore?"

Regulus snorted, "I was a Death Eater. He'd have sent me to Azkaban before I could say  _Hogwarts_."

"You, fool! You could have explained everything to him! Do you know how important this is?!" he bellowed, suppressing the urge to shake him in frustration for being such an idiot.

"Why do you act like you are on Dumbledore's side?" Regulus inquired with an arched eyebrow, confusion written over his face.

"Because I am, you dunderhead! I became his spy!" Under other circumstances, he would have not disclosed this piece of information, but considering that he was his brother-in-law and that the scenes he had just witnessed while he legilimenced him proved he wasn't loyal to the Dark Lord either, he just didn't care. He would have found out by Livia anyhow. "Now, why the hell didn't you tell the only wizard the Dark Lord respects and even fears about the horcrux?"

Regulus met his eyes, so similar to Livia's. Hers had never looked so smoldering though.

"I don't trust him. Why should I? My brother may have been a git at school, but he was no murderer. I would bet my life he isn't guilty of the crimes he was accused of."

Severus snorted, knowing full well that Sirius was behind the  _prank_  that nearly killed him. If he had been able to scheme something so cruel in his teen years, what could he have done as an adult? Oh, right, the kind of thing that earned you a ticket for Azkaban. Knowing that the mutt was in prison had been a blessed relief. However, he had a feeling that if he voiced his thoughts, Livia would get upset, so he chose to keep quiet and listened to Regulus ramble under his naivety.

"Dumbledore didn't help him avoid prison. Why would he listen to me when he didn't hesitate to send my brother to Azkaban? Need I remind you that Sirius was a gryffindor and I a slytherin? Dumbledore favored gryffindors, but never slytherins. What do you think the outcome would have been? And even if he had believed me, the Death Eaters would have found out about my betrayal and today I wouldn't be breathing! I did what I thought was the cleverest thing to do: pretend to die and focus on defeating You-know-who on my own. I never imagined it would take me so long to destroy this bloody locket."

There was a much needed pause that granted them time to assimilate everything. The only noise in the room was the cries of Severine.

"Kreacher will take her, mistress Livia."

The woman bit her bottom lip and reluctantly handed the baby to the house-elf that had grown to respect and care for her, despite their rough beginning. Kreacher lurched to the baby's room and gave them some space, but not before sending Severus a mistrusting glare.

Severus was panting, his eyes shut. What Regulus had just told him made sense, but that didn't mean this situation wasn't absolutely nuts. By the time his eyes flew open, he was totally composed.

"Albus didn't send me to Azkaban because I was most useful to him as a spy, not as a prisoner, so I can understand your disinclination. In spite of it, you must comprehend that Dumbledore must know about this madness if you really want to defeat You-know-who." Regulus nodded unenthusiastically and Severus continued, "Much to my dismay, Livia loves you, so I will not let you go to jail, no matter how much I dislike the idea of a Black married to my sister. You can give me the locket and I'll tell Dumbledore about it. I will not reveal how I got the information or the fact that your death is a nasty rumor. I will make an unbreakable vow if I must, but I am not going to leave my niece fatherless, you can count on that."

Everybody fell silent, pondering the pros and cons, until Livia agreed.

Regulus gulped and proposed, "You can tell Dumbledore that you made the vow, but it doesn't have to be real. I confide in your word, if you say that you won't tell him about me, then that's enough for me. I detest those bloody vows, anyway."

Livia was aware that after all the effort they had put into the destruction of the horcrux, it was an arduous task for Regulus to suddenly trust the object with her brother and the headmaster of Hogwarts. Hence, she broke into a run and hugged her husband.

"Thanks, Reg."

She drew back briefly, but Regulus raised an eyebrow and pulled her in again.

"I've been all the afternoon locked in our bedroom, hoping that everything would turn out fine. I survived your brother's attack and I have just agreed to give the bloody locket to him and Dumbledore. I'd say a hug is not recompense enough for what I have endured."

Livia seemed to have forgotten about Severus, for she rubbed her nose with Regulus's and wondered playfully, "Oh! What reward did you have in mind?"

"Honestly? A complete love-making session, but for now, a kiss will do…" Regulus had whispered the words really low, preventing Severus from hearing them.

Livia grinned naughtily and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His face fell.

"Liv, darling, you know how much I treasure your cheek pecks, but I meant a kiss on the lips."

"Really? I had no idea… You only asked for a kiss, after all…" she played innocently, fighting a laugh that was about to escape her throat. "How was I supposed to know what you needed if you didn't clarify it? I am not a seer, remember?"

Regulus let out a puff and pouted, but ended up chuckling lowly and susurrating, "I love you."

She beamed.

"I love you too, but you won't get a kiss until we are alone. I don't want my brother to faint."

Regulus huffed in disappointment, but the soft giggle that escaped Livia made him laugh too. He would wait for her.

Severus was observing them and trying to come to terms with their relationship. Livia broke the embrace and looked at Severus, who couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. She shared many physical traits with their mother, but Eileen had never glowed so much. That could only mean one thing: Livia had everything Eileen had lacked, happiness and a loving family. The feeling to protect her was still there, but perhaps he could trust Regulus. They were not so different, after all. Both were remorseful Death Eaters who had deceived the Dark Lord and who treasured Livia and Severine.

"Do you still dislike Regulus?" asked Livia, suddenly darting her eyes, timid.

Severus sighed.

"As long as he loves you and treats you and my niece well, I can  _tolerate_  him."

Livia smiled knowingly. That was his way of saying he approved of him. He just was too prideful to ever admit Regulus was  _okay_  without sounding like he was making a big effort by accepting him.

"And I presume that he must really love you if he respects you enough to let you name his daughter after me. Severine. Merlin, Liv! I still don't know what crossed your mind!"

She rolled her eyes.

"You, fool! I already told you I did it because, despite your overly idiotic mistakes and grumpy attitude, you are my brother and I love you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

There. Good old Liv, insulting and praising in the same exhale of breath. Yes, she might have a daughter and a husband, but she hadn't changed, and for Severus, this was what really mattered. This and that they had reconciled after years of desolation.

The unconscious smile that Livia had drawn on his face without any brush or pencil dissipated as he recalled the invitation he hadn't answered.

"Liv, I am not the most appropriate person to become Veryn's godfather…"

She felt the need to curl into a fetal position and hug herself at the words. Regulus grabbed her by the waist, trying to console her, even though his stormy eyes were piercing Severus's soul. It seemed like Severus was unable to maintain a pacific atmosphere. He always ruined it and he hated himself for it.

"Why the hell not? Do you know how much my wife has longed to see you again, to make peace and act like a real family? I see how much you love her..." Regulus said ironically. A bitter taste filled his mouth as he spat, "She deserves better."

Regulus had hit a nerve and inflamed an abrupt rage in Severus.

"Don't tell me I don't love my own sister!" he screeched, his fists clenching.

"Then why can't you grant her wish and become Severine's godfather?" he countered back, his voice as loud as his brother-in-law's.

"Because I don't want to put her in danger! I will not be the godfather she deserves! Can't you see? If the Dark Lord comes back, I will take up my role as a spy! I will be putting my life on the line all the time! What will you do when you ask me to babysit and my Dark Mark burns? What will you tell her when her godfather dies?"

"Sev! Don't say that!" Livia begged, on the verge of tears.

"Why not? It's the truth! It's the price I have to pay for my mistakes!" He forced himself to breathe and whispered with a defeat pose, "Veryn merits a godfather that can take care of her."

"Severine deserves a godfather who loves her to no end!" she retorted, gesturing with her hands. "If something happened to me, if something happened to us, do you think I'd trust anyone else with her? You may act stupidly sometimes, but you love deeply, Severus! I know that you would never hurt her intentionally… I know that if there's somebody in the world who loves her as much as Regulus and I do, that is you. Tell me. Doesn't Severine deserve as much love as she can get?"

He gulped. The more seconds passed, the weaker his reasons to deny the offer of being her godfather appeared.

"What about the Dark Lord? If he returns-"

"We'll be prudent. We'll keep the secret. You won't tell about Regulus, Severine and me… Nobody will know. You'll be safe.  _We'll_  be safe. Please. I want you to become her godfather. It would really hurt me if you refused just because you are scared… I always thought you were brave. Don't prove me wrong."

The battle between heart and mind was throttling him. Livia used to win all the fights when they were children. Why did he think he would convince her now? Severus felt his eyes beginning to water. He was able to keep the tears at bay though, and he was thankful neither Regulus nor Livia had commented on it. Regulus was right, he didn't deserve his sister. He wasn't worthy of his niece, but he was selfish enough to want them in his life.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked Regulus, surprising himself that he cared for his opinion too.

Regulus limited to nod. Severus closed his eyes, his thoughts wandering to Severine Eileen Snape, his niece, the opportunity to be part of a family. Was he so foolish to let this chance go after sinking in his solitude for so many years? If there was something that experience had taught him was that if you are sinking and you don't swim, you drown. It was something so logical that it sounded stupid, but it wasn't. In fact, many people were blind to see it. That's what had happened to his mother. He refused to let that happen to him. Severine and Livia were the life jacket that he had begged for all this years.

"Can your house-elf bring Veryn? I want to hold my goddaughter before I return to Hogwarts…"

Her response was to let out a gagged gasp, similar to a sob.

"Thank you," she whispered once Severine was back in her godfather's arms.

"No, thank you for rescuing me, Liv."

Her smile and light touch on his upper felt like fresh air.

He had saved Livia many times, endless to count. What she didn't know was that she had saved him too. She had always been his flashlight, still was. Thanks to her, he had something worthy to live for: a family. He could live his life for himself, not only for the memory of Lily Potter, for redemption or for the war. He could finally swim, live.


	13. Sirius

It had proven to be a singularly tough year for Severus Tobias Snape: the werewolf had been hired as a teacher, the Prisoner of Azkaban had escaped and Potter had put his life in danger more times than he could count. It had been quite a shock for Severus to learn that the dog didn't betray his friends, didn't betray Lily. It had been quite a shock for him to learn that the man who had bullied him back when they were mere teenagers had not been responsible for any death.

And here they were now, in an Order meeting, shooting daggers at each other as if they still were students. Years may have gone by. Their bodies had aged, but deep down, they were the same angry souls. It was pathetic, really, Severus was aware of it. Still, old habits die hard, so when his sister and brother-in-law asked him to bring Sirius home to explain everything to him, the Potions Master refused. It only took a warning look from Livia for him to obey though. He still didn't like it one bit, but his sister was right: Sirius Black was Severine's uncle and, as such, he had the right to know that Regulus was alive and had a daughter.

The assembly was finally over. Twelve Grimmauld Place was left empty except for Sirius and Severus. Before the animagus could sneak away, Severus stopped him and asked to follow him. Sirius refused, as expected, claiming he would never go anywhere close to his greasy hair, anywhere close to Snivellus. Whenever Severus heard his nickname, he felt like Sirius was pressing a button to increase his ire level and reduce the little patience he had. The sound brought too many nasty memories he had buried a long time ago. He didn't wish to relive them again. An exchange of snarky comebacks and insults took place right then.

It took Severus every ounce of patience to convince him. Actually, he didn't convince him. Severus grew tired of the pointless discussion they were having and simply apparated them away.

Sirius clutched his wand and scanned his surroundings. He didn't recognize the place and sincerely doubted that Severus was sane enough if he believed dragging him into a muggle flat was defined as something close to a good idea.

"Where the hell are we, Snivellus?"

The words had barely tripped off his tongue when some steps echoed. Sirius panicked.

"Merlin's bollocks! There are muggles in here! What-"

The cheerful squeal of a toddler nearly made Sirius black out. He didn't know why he was still standing when Severus's face lit up. In all those years, he had never seen the snarky man being genuinely happy. It was the weirdest, most disconcerting sight of all.

"Veryn! Come here! Come with Uncle Sev!"

Sirius's eyes widened. Had he heard correctly? This was surreal. A toddler dropped a crayon and walked with no grace and little balance towards the dark man, fearless. What was going on? Since when did Severus do anything similar to grinning? Since when were children unafraid of him? Since when was he  _Uncle Sev_? Did he even have a sibling, to begin with? Sirius studied her most prominent features, trying to look for any sign that proved he had heard correctly: same eyes and cheekbones than the greasy git. They had to be related. The question here was why Severus had taken him here, with his family.

The little girl reached Severus and put little her arms around his neck, in a clear sign that she wanted to be held. He complied and picked her up as he boasted, "That's my niece!"

"What the hell is going on?!" demanded Sirius.

His request was answered with indifference by Severus's part. He only had eyes for the toddler, who giggled and lifted her tiny hand until it grasped his hooked nose. His lips uncurled at her touch, his scowl back on his face, although somehow, it wasn't as profound as usual.

"Veryn, I swear. This obsession with my nose must come to an end. You only do that to me, anyway. Your mother has the same nose, somehow smaller, true. Still, her nose and my nose share the same shape, and you never inspect hers with your little fingers."

His voice wasn't as stern as Sirius was used to hearing. He better had a rational explanation for all of this before he believed he was going nuts.

The one-year-old gurgled as her prying fingers kept playing with his hooked nose, sometimes babbling, " _Ose_."

" _Nnnn_ ose," corrected Severus.

" _Ose_."

Severus shook his head in defeat. For a moment, the image of himself doing that to his popped into his mind. He had corrected her speech countless times and it had always annoyed him. Now though, it brought a small grin to his face.

Sirius stood speechless. He didn't know how to react in front of a non-bitter Severus. His astonishment didn't stop there, though, for a pair entered the living room: a woman of tunnel eyes, hooked nose and fawn hair accompanied by someone who wasn't supposed to be there at all.

Regulus beamed and greeted his brother, almost bouncing in excitement, but also biting his bottom lip in nervousness, hoping their encounter would run smoothly.

Sirius was thunderstruck for a few seconds: first Severus acted oddly and then someone who sounded and looked remarkably like an older Regulus said hello.

"W-what is happening? Who is this woman? Who are you? You cannot be my brother. He d-died," stuttered Sirius. Then he glanced at Severus and added as an afterthought, recovering his steady voice, "And what the hell is wrong with you? Since when do you behave like that?"

Severus didn't even bother answering him. He was too busy tickling his goddaughter. The more she laughed, the lighter he felt. It felt nice to bring happiness for once, instead of fear, something he could only do in this Londoner flat. He wasn't willing to let Black and his stupid questions ruin that for him. He had brought him here. He had done his task. Now he wanted to enjoy.

"You know, Liv, your daughter hasn't inherited your impressive resistance to tickles," he teased, glancing up at her while his fingers still wiggled along the toddler's sensitive belly.

Livia chuckled in response, her mind wandering to the times she tickled Severus as children. She had a talent for enduring ticking battles, unlike her brother, who could not even last ten seconds before writhing and roaring with laughter. She knew he would feel mortified if somebody else found out he was particularly ticklish. His cold appearance would never suggest such a thing. It had been too long since they tickled each other. Severus had taken a liking to tickling little Veryn, defenseless against his long bony fingers. Sometimes, Livia thought he was getting revenge for all the times he suffered under her tickling torture, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized he enjoyed hearing Veryn laugh. He only did that to hear the sound. It was clear by the way his face glowed.

Sirius observed in awe the rare tenderness in Severus's eyes while he looked at his niece and supposed sister until somebody interrupted them. He lost his breath when he spotted the familiar bulbous, snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes and bat-like ears of the creature in front of him.

"Kreacher? How? Wait. This means that it is really you…" he whispered, looking at Regulus, who gave him a nod and a smile.

Sirius gave a disbelieving laugh and crushed his brother in his arms.

Livia and Severus left the Black brothers and their house-elf behind to sort things out, taking Severine with them.

The chit-chat lasted long. Not that Severus complained; he relished in the quality time he spent with his sister and goddaughter. Coming to this muggle flat was what kept him sane. It was like entering a bubble in which everything was fine, his little paradise. He could forget about Potter, his dark past, the dunderheads he had to teach, the fear of Voldemort's return… It was his confidential spot where he could be himself, where he could be free, even if it was for a few hours a week. And of course, his sister always managed to make him smile, even if sometimes they yelled at each other or argued. That hadn't changed and it couldn't be helped. Nonetheless, his anger always dissipated when he was with Veryn. She was only one year old, but he was already pampering her to no end. His relationship with Regulus had improved as well. They weren't close friends, but Severus was glad that Livia had found a man who loved her and her daughter so much, even if he had Black blood running through his veins.

When Kreacher came back and told them that the wizards were waiting to have dinner together, Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He sighed and rose, ready to disapparate. Livia caught his intention. She wanted to grab his wrist, but she had Severine in her arms, so instead, she squeaked, "Wait! Stay, please."

"And put up with Black's vanity? I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer," he replied ironically. "I already spent two hours with him in the Order meeting today. If I stay, my health will deteriorate and dinner will be ruined."

Livia huffed. He could be dramatic when he wanted.

"Severus, come on. We are family."

"No.  _You_  are my family.  _Veryn_  is my family. Regulus, even, but not Sirius."

"He is the brother of my husband. I am aware he bullied you, but you are grown-ups now and you have something in common: a niece. So move your arse to the dining room this very instant and act like an adult."

Her voice had come as a warning and Severus couldn't help but snap in response.

"I am an adult. Well-spotted. Therefore, I can make my own decisions. Goodbye!"

"Sev!" Something in her imploring tone made him stop. "Was he the one who pulled the prank that nearly got you killed? Is this why you are so reluctant to stay?"

_Damn her perspicacity_ , he cursed,  _always been a sharp girl, even more now that she's a grown woman_. His face was blank and he didn't provide a verbal answer, yet his silence spoke volumes.

Her expression softened for a second. Some unshed tears flooded her eyes. Soon enough though, her features hardened again.

"He won't step into this house ever again!"

"Liv…"

"No, Severus! He nearly killed you! Did he even apologize?!"

"No, but-"

"But what, Severus?"

There was a long tense silence. Livia was breathing hard and Severine had lost her cheerful expression.

"But he is her uncle, just as much as I am."

She snorted, "And you are willing to tolerate him?"

"For Veryn's sake, yes. I would never do anything to harm my goddaughter. I promise I'll keep my relationship with Black civil for Veryn, no matter how hard it is for me." There was no trace of qualm in his baritone voice. His answer was so crushing and confident that it moved the woman. "Finding out his brother is alive must have been a shock for him. His emotions must be running wild. He will need time to adjust. It is not the best timing for a  _family_  dinner with your school enemy."

"Forget about dinner. What if I told you I don't want you to endure him?" she inquired in a feeble voice.

She didn't feel like having dinner with Sirius either now that she knew about his past, anyhow.

"Then I'll ask you not to care about me and focus on Veryn."

"Alright. I'll focus on her. Sirius is a git. I don't want to bring up my daughter with a git's company."

His bittersweet laugh resonated across the room.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sis, but that's already happening…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Regulus isn't a git, Severus. I thought you had already drawn that conclusion."

"I was referring to myself."

Livia was taken aback. She understood everything then.

"You believe that you are just as bad as Sirius, so even if you don't like it, you can't bring yourself to deny him meeting his niece because you also had the chance…"

It was one of those times that Severus let some vulnerability show in his dark eyes. Her composure became serious. She took his hand and sighed.

"You are many things, Severus, but a git ain't one. A git wouldn't love his family so much. A git wouldn't risk his life as a double-agent. A git wouldn't care about the son of his enemy. A git wouldn't have forgiven me. A git wouldn't accept that somebody who nearly killed him had the same right than he did to know his family. You are not a git. You are my brother, and even though you can be mean sometimes, you really give your best. I couldn't have asked for a better godfather for my daughter. So go back to Hogwarts if you wish. I am not going to compel you to stay, not after knowing what he did to you. I understand. You've done more than enough by bringing Sirius home. If I had known, I would have never asked you to do that. I think… I think Regulus doesn't know about the time he almost killed you either…"

Severus kept quiet for a few seconds.

"Black paid for what he did in Azkaban, even if he was there for a wrong cause. He is clever and wouldn't miss the opportunity to have a family, not after being lonely for so many years. That man is like a dog; he needs to be around people to live. Besides, Regulus deserves to spend time with him, no matter how much of a jerk his brother is. Don't push Black away, for Veryn's sake. She deserves as much love as she can get, and I hate to admit it, but Black will love her."

He apparated before he could see his sister smiling slyly, scheming something.

By the next Order meeting, Sirius approached Severus and apologized for the so-called prank that almost killed him. Even though he didn't seem very enthusiastic about it, Severus could distinguish some hints of veracity in his gray eyes. He only accepted the apology for Veryn's sake and he let the animagus know that.

Severus suspected that Livia was behind this miraculous apology, and he was touched that his sister would convince the dog to actually ask for forgiveness. He had no doubts in his mind that she had threatened Sirius with not seeing Severine again if he didn't show a remorseful attitude. The simple image of his annoying little sister looking furious at the mutt and scolding him brought a tiny grin onto the Potions Master's face. Picturing Sirius's reaction when he found out that his niece was named after his school enemy provoked a low rumbling chuckle in his chest. Sweet revenge.

Severine Eileen Snape didn't sound like a bad name, after all.


	14. The Final Battle

Severus didn't hesitate to leave the office that once belonged to Albus Dumbledore and apparated into a certain muggle London flat. He only heard the sound of silence. Severine was most certainly asleep, but he had expected Livia and Regulus to be awake, considering it wasn't that late. He stepped into the corridor that led to their bedroom and heard murmuring voices, so he guessed Livia and Regulus were getting ready to sleep. He walked to the door and knocked.

"It's me. We need to discuss something. I'll be waiting in the living room."

Livia was the first to meet him. She was rubbing her eyes. Her husband followed shortly after, sauntering and yawning. Any wish to fall asleep vanished from their minds at the sight of Severus with a sword in one hand and the Slytherin Locket in the other.

Severus smirked victoriously and murmured, "We can  _finally_  destroy the bloody locket."

"With a sword?" inquired Livia, raising an eyebrow in the same fashion that her brother did.

They had used an axe and a big knife a long time ago. The attempts had resulted futile. It was only normal that despite hoping this sword would do the trick, she felt a bit skeptical.

"Oh, you see, this isn't a common sword…" replied Severus, slightly amused by his sister's distrust.

Regulus, on the other hand, was astonished when he recognized the weapon.

"That's a massive understatement. Where the hell did you get the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"Long story…"

Livia squinted at the weapon in awe. In spite of being a squib, she had heard about the Sword before. After all, her brother used to tell her legends about the founders of Hogwarts when she couldn't fall asleep after a bad day in Spinner's End.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked.

"Positive."

Livia narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Then by all means, why are we still chatting? Why haven't you destroyed it yet?"

There was a short pause. Regulus raised his eyebrows, obviously as curious as his wife. Severus got serious and locked eyes with his sister.

"You spent years trying to destroy the locket. I thought it was only fair that you'd be the ones to finish the task."

Livia was moved, but instead of letting tears cloud her eyes, she arched an eyebrow and allowed a smirk settle on her features.

"Oh, and since when do you care about what's fair?"

Her voice wasn't hiding her diversion as she teased him and Severus could do nothing but snort and roll his eyes. His reaction made Livia giggle, something which made her brother smile softly.

While Regulus and Livia destroyed the Locket beyond repair, Severus could only smile triumphantly and think about the following step: hiding the Sword and guiding Harry Potter towards it. There was nothing else he could do to end the war for the time being.

* * *

 

Months later, Severus apparated in the familiar muggle London flat. Livia welcomed him with a sweet smile, as always. Her grin was wiped out from her face when she locked eyes with her brother and read his expression. Fear. He was trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Sev?"

"Where's Veryn?"

Even his voice trembled. This couldn't mean good news.

"She's taking a nap. Reg fell asleep next to her…" she replied, trying to keep calm.

"Oh," was all he managed to say, disappointment etched on his angular features.

"Sev, what's wrong? You look anxious."

"Nothing's wrong," he assured, although she could effortlessly tell that was an outright lie.

Livia narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips in a demanding gesture that reminded him an awful lot of their mother when she punished them.

"Oh, really? Did you forget that I'm your sister? I know when you lie to me, Severus. I never needed magic to know that," she quipped.

"Liv…"

Something in his voice worried Livia. It was as if he was begging her. But begging for what? She didn't have time to ask him about it. He had already enfolded her brusquely yet securely in his arms. The clutch was almost suffocating. She could feel it in his touch: he needed this, so she provided him with it. Instinctively, her hands found his dorsum and held him back, no questions asked. He was caressing her fawn hair slowly and hiding his nose in the crook of her neck. The woman let him, waiting patiently for him to recover. She wanted to do something to light up the mood. She almost teased him about his stinky robes, which still reeked of potions, but something told her he wouldn't appreciate the joke.

"Mummy? Uncle Sev?"

The high-pitched voice of the five-year-old Snape girl interrupted the siblings' embrace. Severus looked slightly ashamed of his overemotional episode and tried to avoid everybody's glances. Livia wasn't having any of it though. Something was very wrong. She could feel it in the air. Thus, she grasped his hand and intertwined their fingers, desperately hoping that was the support he needed.

"Hey, sweetie! Did you sleep well?" Livia wondered.

"Yep, but daddy's snoring," complained Severine with the cutest pout one could ever imagine.

It made her mother chuckle before exclaiming, "Come on! Wake up your father already! He's been snoring for more than an hour!"

"But there's no way I can wake up daddy! He sleeps like a baby!"

Even Severus let out a snigger at that. Livia grinned amused and kneeled down, getting eye to eye with her daughter.

"Do you want to know a secret?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Severine smirked and nodded enthusiastically. Oh, yes. That child was just as slytherin as the Blacks and the Princes. She may be five, but she already knew the precious value of secrets. _Shrewd girl_ , thought Severus, proudly.

"Daddy always brags and says he isn't ticklish, like me… I know that isn't entirely true though. His feet. Try to tickle them. He will surely wake up, sweetie."

The infant tilted her head and eyed suspiciously at her mother, "You sure?"

"Totally."

Severine grinned rascally and didn't waste time: she went to the bedroom and jumped at the chance to be allowed to be naughty without any consequence.

Her little steps didn't echo across the room anymore, and that was when Severus whispered, "I am not staying, Livia. I need to go now."

"Why?"

"I just do."

Now. He had just invoked her fury.

"Oh, no! You don't get to come over here, worry the hell outta me with your weird behavior and then depart as if everything was all right!"

"Liv…" he implored.

"No, Severus! What the hell is wrong? You almost look like you won't see us ever again, like you are saying goodbye…"

Severus gulped and kept quiet, staring at the floor to avoid her concerned glance.

"Severus, dammit! Talk to me! I'm your sister! Whatever it is that's bothering you, I'll help you out, okay? Have a little faith in me, please."

By the end of her plea, she had tangled their fingers and gave a gentle squeeze.

"You can't help…" he confessed, finally meeting her eyes.

"I certainly won't be able to if you don't tell me what is going on," she snorted, her voice heavy with sarcasm, folding her arms across her chest.

"Dammit, Livia! You don't understand! It's tonight! I can feel it! It's supposed to end tonight! I have been waiting for this moment all my life!"

Something clicked then.

"Tonight the Final Battle will take place," she voiced her assumption unconsciously.

His silence confirmed her suspicions and she suddenly felt overwhelmed… overwhelmed and terrified.

"Stay here! Don't go there!" she screamed, taking him by the robes in an attempt to keep him safe in her flat.

For a single moment, Livia saw a real battle of emotions on his face. He wanted to stay. She could tell, but he was too noble to do as his heart desired.

"I can't do as you say."

Her emotions were running wild. Fear, frustration and anger were manipulating her like a puppet, and she found herself hitting him in the chest.

"Dammit, Severus! You wouldn't have acted like that before if you were sure you'd survive! You were hugging me as if you knew you wouldn't see me again! I don't want you to fight anymore! You've been fighting all your life! Let that Potter boy do whatever he is meant to do and stay safe with me!"

She was supplicant, nearly hysterical, tears coming non-stop to her coal eyes. Severus hated the sight. He could see his mother again, begging Tobias to stop hurting her. He may not have beaten his sister, but his words sure felt like blows to her.

"I must go," he muttered, his voice weak.

"So I am right then," she snorted. "You only came here to bid us adieu before you die! I'm your sister, Severus! How the hell did you expect me to take that I am not going to see you again?!"

Severus enfolded her in his arms then, running his fingers through her light brown hair and trying to soothe her, the same way he did when they were children and they could hear their parents' brawl downstairs.

"Liv, come on… I don't want to remember you crying before I go."

"Why are you so convinced it's tonight? Why are you so convinced you won't live to see the dawn?" she sobbed, holding him tight.

Severus didn't answer her. He only tightened the grip.

"Uncle Sev? Mummy? Are you sad?"

The intrusion made the Snape siblings break the affectionate gesture. Livia dried her tears with her sleeve to no avail. Severine let go of her father's hand and scuttled to the pair. She hugged her mother's legs with an arm while she reached for Severus' s with the other.

"Don't cry, mummy. You say that hugs and kisses make everything better... I'll give you hugs and kisses until you feel happy again."

Livia held back a sob. Regulus got closer to his wife and caressed her cheek. He looked at Severus, asking him what was happening without the need to articulate the words. Severus glanced at his goddaughter before meeting Regulus's gaze and whispered, half-hiding the meaning behind his words so that Severine wouldn't really catch the truth, "I must do my job and I may not visit you for a long time… That's why Livia is upset."

Regulus knew that Livia wouldn't react like that if Severus referred to his position as headmaster. No. He meant his other job: spying. What did he mean by not visiting for a long time though? One look at Livia's watery eyes and he twigged: his brother-in-law was saying goodbye. He had initially refused to be Severine's godfather for that precise reason. He always seemed convinced he wouldn't live to tell his story after the war. He looked horrified at Severus as he held his wife by the waist.

"You're leaving?" asked Severine, suddenly distraught herself.

Severus felt his heart breaking. Gulping, he kneeled so that they were at the same level and softly nodded.

"I need to work, Veryn. I'm sorry."

Severine huffed indignantly and muttered under her breath, "Adults! Always talking about work and money… Those things never make you happy."

 _Severine is too clever for her own good_ , Severus thought. He would have laughed at her frank words, had it not been for the dark circumstances.

"My boss will be very angry with me if I don't leave soon…" he explained.

Severine made a pout and folded her arms over her chest in a way that reminded him a lot of Livia, clearly unsatisfied with his answer.

"I am sad too, like your mother. I wish my boss was different. I wish I could stay with you forever."

Those words had been sincere yet painful to pronounce, especially because he caught a glimpse of desperation in his sister's eyes.

Severine threw her arms around his neck and held him close. Merlin! Even the way she embraced him was similar to her mother's. Severus let out a sob and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back in circles.

"I'll miss you, Uncle Sev," she mumbled.

"I will miss you too, my little Veryn…"

"Can't you at least play domino with me before you leave? Mummy lets me win… Always. I get bored. And daddy's  _estremely_  bad at it… You're the only one who really teaches me how to play. I sometimes get bored… I asked for a brother or sister to play with for next Christmas, but mummy says that that could take even longer and that Santa Claus may not give me that present. I don't know why. I haven't been that naughty… I think I've been nicer than last year."

So Veryn wanted a sibling? Severus released a choked laugh and glimpsed at Livia and Regulus. Both looked flustered and he couldn't help but reply amused, "I'll tell your mother to teach your father how to play and not to let you always win… I am sure Santa Claus has your name written down on the 'nice kids' list. Oh! And Veryn… It is not  _estremely_  but  _extremely_."

"Extremely," she repeated correctly. "My daddy's extremely bad at playing domino."

"That's my niece, even smarter than her mother…" he teased, watching side-ways as Livia chuckled through her tears.

Veryn giggled and kissed his nose. Those simple gestures coming from the two people he treasured the most filled his heart with joy.

"Are you happy now, Uncle Sev?"

"I am happier."

It was true. No matter how frustrated, distressed or irritated he felt, Severine had the power to melt those feelings away, even when there was a Final Battle to fight. He kissed the top of her head before the girl spoke again.

"See? Hugs and kisses help. Will you stay for the domino game?"

"I can't. My boss is waiting, remember?"

The girl sighed in disappointment and let her godfather go.

"Be a good girl for me while I am away, okay? Remember that Santa Claus can write your name on the black list and then you may not get that Christmas gift."

Severine nodded and solemnly swore, putting her hand on her chest, "I'll be the nicest girl on Earth."

She looked so serious that Livia couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Veryn, why don't you paint something?" Regulus proposed, hoping to keep her distracted before Severus left for good.

Severine beamed and went to look for paper and crayons. She was just as passionate as her mother when it came to arts, after all.

"Severus, if the Final Battle takes place tonight-"

He cut Regulus's off and assured, "It's not an  _if_. It's a fact. They will enter Hogwarts. I must protect my students. I will do anything in my power to ensure the Dark Lord's defeat."

"Severus-" began Livia.

"I love you," he interrupted her, his expression showing vulnerability. "You have been the only person who has always loved me, no matter what, no matter the stupid mistakes I made. I am lucky to have such an annoying little sister."

She wanted to tell him she loved him too. She wanted to tell him she had made mistakes too. If she told him those things though, she'd feel like she was really saying goodbye, and she refused.

"Don't do this…" she choked, shaking her head.

"Tell Veryn I could have never asked for a better niece. Tell her that I am proud of her and that I am sorry I can't be there for her."

"Severus, please."

"Take care of our family. They are the most precious thing in life."

The last sentence was directed to Regulus. Severus apparated away before Severine came back with the supplies to paint, before his sister actually persuaded him to stay home.

Livia and Regulus felt cold after his departure.

They stayed in London and behaved as if nothing was wrong until Severine fell asleep. Regulus took Livia to their bedroom. He wanted to lie on the bed and hug her tight in an attempt to feel warmer, but Livia's remorseful voice stopped him.

"We haven't even told him I'm already pregnant… He grasped that we were trying but I bet he would have never guessed that Severine is really going to have a sibling by Christmas."

Regulus sighed and cuddled her, rocking her back and forth as if she was a mere child. It had been a week since the couple had found out about it. They had been trying since Severine asked for a sibling and they were delighted when the test confirmed Livia's suspicion concerning her pregnancy. They had decided that they would wait for a while to tell their daughter about it and had planned on breaking the news to Severus when he came to visit, but today it had been impossible. The idea that he could die without knowing there would be another Snape family member was breaking Livia's heart.

"I won't be able to sleep today… There are too many things on my mind."

"Shhh… Hush now, love."

"My brother could be dying right now! How do you expect me to  _hush_!" she suddenly screamed, shoving Regulus in the chest.

He stared hard at Livia, who was a right mess by then: trembling lips, misty eyes, shaking hands. He couldn't stand to see her so affected. He needed to do something. Perhaps that's why he told her he would go to Hogwarts then.

"What?!" she spluttered, her voice barely a whisper, wide-eyed.

"I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to ensure your brother survives."

He spoke as if it was an ultimatum, and that frightened Livia, who shoved him again, trying to make him see what a suicidal idea that was.

"Stupid man! I am already worried sick about Severus, I don't need my reckless husband to play the hero now! You could die! People may recognize you!"

He shrugged.

"I'll be cautious."

"As cautious as when you apparated half-dead with your house-elf in the middle of a muggle street?" she scoffed, not hiding the sarcasm in her voice.

"Bloody hell, Livia! Listen to me. Severus and I may not have had the best relationship at the beginning, but he is your brother and the godfather of my daughter. He's my family too! Do you think you are the only one affected by this turn of events?! I lost my brother! I don't want you to go through that pain too!"

His cutting ramble shut Livia up, who could do nothing but shake her head as a silent entreaty.

"I'll go there. I'll keep an eye on Severus and ignore the rest," he sighed, calmer.

His soothing composure wasn't shared by his spouse.

"Ignore the rest?! This is war! The Death Eaters won't  _ignore_  you, Regulus!"

"I can do this."

"I don't want you to!" she screamed, gripping him by the shoulders. "I won't let you go alone! You're my husband! We're supposed to be together!"

Regulus crushed his lips to hers then. His kiss was voracious and nearly aggressive, unlike the way his fingers were sweetly cupping her face. Livia responded with the same passion and desperation, pushing away the urge to kick him for suggesting doing something as heroically senseless as going after her brother.

"You can't come with me, Liv. Severine needs you," he susurrated, breathing hard once they parted.

"Severine needs you too," she countered back, ferociously.

"You're pregnant…" he murmured, his voice quivering. "For everybody's sake, please, stay home."

He kissed her still flat belly to emphasize his point.

"Promise me that if something goes wrong and you can't save him, you won't do anything imprudent. Promise me you'll come home with us…" she pleaded, holding back a sob, knowing there wasn't a single thing she could do to change his mind.

Regulus nodded and kissed her forehead while his hand caressed her womb.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Liv. You and Severine. I love you so much, both of you. You have made me the luckiest bastard alive. I regret nothing. If I don't make it, remember that. Remember that you deserve happiness."

Livia had no time to wish him good luck or to say she loved him too. Regulus had already apparated and left his disturbed wife behind, who tried hard not to cry and wake their girl up. She cursed herself for falling in love with a stupidly courageous wizard. Now she worried about both, her brother and her husband.

* * *

 

Madness. That's how Regulus could define the place he was in. Death Eaters, students, Professors, aurors… Everybody was throwing hexes, jinxes and curses to the enemy. Amongst the total chaos and the smell of blood, Regulus identified some screams of a man he had not seen in years: Lucius Malfoy. Something caught his attention. The blond wizard wasn't fighting back; he was merely defending himself and screaming… Draco? Son? He understood it then. Lucius wasn't interested in helping Voldemort, at least not until he found his family. Regulus raced through the war field towards him, jumping over the corpses.

"Reg?!"

He didn't bother answering him. He grabbed his wrist and hid them both behind a column.

"You can't be Regulus… I…"

"Where's Severus?" he asked, straight to the point.

"What? Severus? Why do you care?"

Regulus grabbed Malfoy by the clothes of his neck and crushed his body against the column.

"Where. Is. he? I'm not going to ask you again," he threatened.

Lucius's eyes widened in fear while he tried to take Regulus's hands from him.

"Shrieking Shack! He's in the Shrieking Shack!"

"How can I know you aren't lying?"

"I'm not lying! You-know-who wanted to see him! He's there!"

Regulus stared coldly at the man.

"I just want to look for my son… Please. If you really are Regulus, let me look for my son, for old times' sake. I told you what you sought to know," he beseeched.

Regulus had never seen Lucius like this. He remembered the aristocratic, superior wizard, almost perfect in every way. Now he had been reduced to a supplicant man. He had never heard him begging. Many things must have happened for him to change so much, but he didn't dwell on it.

Regulus gulped and freed him. He managed to obliviate Lucius and headed to the spooky destination. On his way, he felt somebody tugging at his robes. He turned around, wand ready to curse when he saw a pair of familiar blueish eyes and bulbous nose.

"What the-"

"Mistress Livia told Kreacher to keep Master Regulus safe… Kreacher and Mistress Livia don't want Master Regulus to get hurt."

 _Livia_ , he thought,  _always taking care of me even when she isn't present._  Regulus swallowed hard and nodded.

The house-elf abided by his promise and diverted some hexes and jinxes with his magic. He had a sense of déjà vu working hand in hand with Kreacher, the creature that had always been by his side since he was a child. It brought memories of the times they were in the cave, but he didn't feel afraid. Kreacher had saved him once. He could do it again.

The Shrieking Shack came to view. Regulus saw Voldemort parting from the distance. Cursing himself for being late, he sprinted towards the Shack. He got there just after a bunch of teenagers, two boys and a girl, went away.

"Severus?"

He scanned the room quickly and found the wizard lying on the floor. Palest skin he had ever seen, blood flowing abundantly from his neck, eyes shut.

"Bloody hell!"

Regulus rushed to his side and checked his pulse. Weak. Terrifyingly weak, but existent. That was everything that mattered.

* * *

 

Severus opened his eyelids. It took him a while to adjust to the white light of the room. He could hear voices from afar and spotted blurry faces leaning over him. A painful headache made him hiss, but he didn't even hear his own groan. His hearing and sight improved progressively until he could neatly see and hear some healers. It was then that he took in his surroundings: Saint Mungo's.

"Mr. Snape. I am healer Ethan Scott. The venom of the snake got in your system. We have done everything within our power to eject it. You will go home in five days if everything goes as planned. Remember not to exhaust yourself the following weeks."

Severus managed to give a nod and Ethan left the room after telling him to call for him or other healers if he felt like he wasn't improving or if he needed anything.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He thanked the stars the cushions of the hospital-bed were soft and clean and compelled himself to forget the moment Nagini attacked him.

The door creaked and he flew his eyes open. He almost made a choking sound.

"Regulus?!"

"Hi there, brother-in-law. How does it feel to be bitten by the poisonous snake of a psychopath and survive to tell the world about it?"

His tone was cheeky and Severus stared at him dumbfounded.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice groggy.

"Oh, the usual. Potter defeated Voldemort, like, for real, this time," he mumbled amused, grinning at him.

Severus's eyes widened. His words didn't dawn on him yet. He didn't react until Livia entered the room, holding little Veryn in her arms, Kreacher close by her side.

"Severus! Bloody hell! I swear, if you scare me like that ever again, you will regret it! I will-"

"Potter succeeded? The Dark Lord d-died?" he breathed out, cutting his sister off.

"Yes, Severus. Glad to know his pet didn't damage your hearing," Regulus teased.

Severus let out a gasp and covered his face. Everybody in the room fell silent, unsure of how to carry on. They didn't understand what was happening until Severus's shoulders shook and a stifled sob escaped his throat.

Severine frowned and made to go with him, so Livia placed her on the hospital bed. The infant climbed over him until she was on his middle-section. She kissed his cheekbone and proceeded to hug him by the chest, resting her head over his heart.

Severus began to laugh uncontrollably. Livia and Regulus exchanged surprised looks, at a loss of what to do. First he cried, now he laughed. They simply didn't understand him.

"You aren't sad anymore," observed Severine, raising her head from his chest. "You're laughing. My hug and kiss made you happy, right?"

Severus looked at the kid, smiling broadly like he had never done and whispered, "They helped a lot, Veryn, but do you know why I am so happy?"

Her eyes widened in expectation and she smiled back at him widely.

"Because I don't have to obey my boss anymore. I'm free at last."

Understanding washed over Livia and Regulus. His Dark Mark wouldn't burn anymore, he wouldn't be a spy. He was crying and laughing out of relief and gratefulness earlier. He could finally let go of his past.

Livia teared up. She knew the feeling of being free for the first time. She had felt it when she left home and went far from her father. Severus, on the other hand, had never been truly free, not until this very moment. She put her hand on his shoulder and he brushed her fingers while he flashed her a genuine huge grin, so unusual in him. It was the kind of grin that Livia would never forget.

"I told you money and work only upset grown-ups," reminded Severine, drawing the attention back to her. "Does that mean you can play domino with me? Mummy said you'd be too tired for that, but can you? Pretty pretty please?"

Her eyes glistened in that special way that she knew melted the coldest and most frightening Hogwarts Professor's heart, her hands pressed together as if praying.

Her mother didn't let Severus answer, for she scolded, "Severine Eileen Snape! Your uncle isn't feeling good! I know puppy eyes work on him, but not on me! Let him rest! You can play with him when the healers let him go home."

"But he's feeling good! He's happy and smiling!" she complained with an adorable pout. "I'm not happy when I'm ill or hurt! He's fine!"

Regulus chuckled at her logical point, but his amusement was cut short when his wife sent daggers at him.

"Uncle Sev isn't in the hospital to take a vacation, Severine. He needs to recover," she explained in a gentler tone that still held some sternness.

The girl glanced at her father suppliant, but Regulus shrugged and looked back at her in a way that clearly told her  _sorry, you've heard your mother._

Severine huffed in disappointment and locked eyes with her godfather, who assured her in that tone he reserved only for her, "I'll play with you as soon as I get out of here, Veryn. I promise."

Livia rolled her eyes at the way he was spoiling Severine. The five-year-old was oblivious to it as she grinned in appreciation and kissed her uncle's nose.

"Thank you, Uncle Sev."

Severus had never thought he would ever hear those words directed to him after leaving the muggle London flat the other day. He had never dreamt that he'd see  _his_  family again, that a Black would save him from his death. He had never thought he'd live to see the light of another day, and even less to wake up in a world where Voldemort existed no more, where the chains that had kept him captive were broken and he could actually learn what freedom meant. He had never dared to believe that Harry Potter of all people would defend him against a life-sentence in Azkaban and that he would win. He had never considered pursuing a career as a spell inventor and potions researcher. And of course, he had never imagined that just when life was smiling back at him for the first time in forever, Livia and Regulus would break such tremendous news after putting Veryn to sleep.

"We have something to tell you before you go…" started Regulus.

"Well?" Severus urged, raising an eyebrow.

Livia bit her lip in nervousness, and her husband hugged her by the waist to appease her. The squib inhaled deeply and stared intently at her brother.

"Veryn will receive that Christmas gift she asked for just in time."

Christmas gift? What was she talking about? It was then that the ex-spy recalled their last conversation before leaving for the Final Battle.

A baby.

Severine was going to be a big sister. She'd have somebody to annoy her until she couldn't take it anymore, somebody who'd love her until the very end and never leave her side, no matter how much they argued or the challenges that life threw at them. Just like Livia and himself, his little Veryn would never be alone.

A grin broke onto Severus's face as he quipped, "Don't name the baby after Sirius Black, Liv. That would be an outrage."

**THE END**


End file.
